Soul Quest
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: Edward Masen does all he can to protect his little sister. When he gets involved with the wrong people, will the most least likely person he knows be his saving grace? Will Edward be able to find his way back into his body? Will he be able to be there for his little sister and Bella, or will he be too late to save anyone? All Human with a supernatural twist.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the newest story by WeeKittyAndTAT. All things TWILIGHT SAGA related belong to Stephenie Meyer, no copyright infringement is intended in our use of her characters.**

**This is our Christmas story, this year instead of a one shot or a two shot, it will be a chapter story and will be completed by Christmas. This is a bit of Christmas spirit with a bit of an old favorite movie of ours, _Ghost_. As always there may be some drama and angst, but we'll deliver on the happy ever after.**

**HUGE thanks goes out to the group of wonderful women who keep us readable: AWayWithWords, Jess2002 and LaPumuckl – thank you ladies from the bottoms of our hearts.**

**Happy Holiday Season and thank you to all of you – our readers – without you, we wouldn't be continuing to provide stories to read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**EPOV**

I grab the dirty rag from my pocket, as I remove my hard hat with my other hand. I wipe my brow and face before putting the rag back in my pocket, and replace my hard hat.

"Masen, we need those bricks, now," Aro, the foreman, for the site I am working at yells. I let out a breath before grabbing a hold of the wheelbarrow and pushing to the waiting men. I'm almost there when a few bricks fall to the ground smashing.

"Fucking hell, Masen, I don't have money to spare. We're already fucking behind in this and the government's already breathing down my neck. They are holding out on me, because of the delays. Just remember, if I don't get paid, then you don't get paid," he says pointing at some of the guys and me. "And you don't get paid. Now, Masen, go check on the waste of space you call a father."

I nod not even correcting him in the fact that Ed is not my father; he's just my mother's husband. When I get to the top of the scaffolding, my eyes fall on Ed who is passed out drunk on one of the rails.

"Ed," I say kicking his foot a little. I kneel down picking up the empty bottles putting them into the black bag. "ED," I yell and he sits right up looking at me in shock. I take a hold of him making sure he's stable and not going to fall to his death before letting go.

"You're not supposed to be drinking on the job," I say harshly.

"Are you trying to tell me what to do, boy?"

"No," I sigh, letting out a breath calming myself a little. I really hate the fucker and I know he hates me. "Aro sent me to find out what you were doing."

"That fucker can kiss my ass," Ed says with a slap to his butt. "He's nothing more than a fucking pansy ass, gay fucking piece of shit," Ed yells over the railing and I sigh. Moving away from Ed, I make quick work of the job Ed was supposed to have completed this morning. It takes me the best part of the day, but by clocking out at six, I have done all of Ed's jobs and more than half of my own. I wait in my truck for Ed who is staggering outside of the door. He finally opens his door and climbs in with another large bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. He has drunk most of it by the time I pull up outside of our building.

"You fucker, you took my bottle with you this morning," my mom yells out of the apartment window. When we enter the building it only takes a few minutes for us to hear her again. I look up she's leaning over the stairway railing in her housecoat. No one in the building bats an eye at this; most of them are all scum, too.

I really fucking hate living here—most would ask why the fuck I live at home with my mom and her partner—I am after all, twenty-six-years-old, more than old enough to live on my own.

"Edward," I hear the sweet voice say and I smile as I pick up Morgan. My mother and Ed named her after one of their favorite drinks, Captain Morgan spiced rum. Her official name is _Morganspice_, but I just call her Morgan. This little girl—my sister—is the reason I'm still fucking here.

"What did you have for dinner, baby girl?" I ask walking into the apartment ignoring my mom and Ed as they shout at each other in the hallway about the bottle of Jack.

"I haven't had dinner yet, she said we weren't eating until later."

"Did she give you a snack?" Morgan just shakes her head.

Fuck ... that means she hasn't had anything to eat since lunchtime at the school, where she attends kindergarten. I walk with her in my arms to the kitchen.

It takes me a few minutes to cook up some eggs and toast. Our mother and Ed are still yelling at each other, so I sit with Morgan in my room.

"Edward," Morgan says softly.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"My teacher says mom needs to fill out those forms and she needs to see her. I swear I didn't say anything—"

Her voice sounds scared and I pull at my hair.

"It's okay, baby, do you know where the papers are?" I ask not having seen any.

"No. I gave them to Mom."

I smile and wink at her. "Here, baby," I say putting my iPod earphones in her ears. I press play leaving her to eat and listen to music. I walk back out to the living room.

"You need to remember to feed Morgan," I say harshly.

"Don't you talk to your mother in that tone of voice, boy."

I ignore Ed as I keep looking at my mom. "Where are the forms that you've been asked to fill out?"

She waves her hand at the kitchen table and I move to them, seeing they are the same ones from when Morgan first started. There's also a note asking who is responsible for collecting Morgan from the bus stop. I quickly fill them all out and then hand them to her to sign.

"You need to sign them, and you need to pick Morgan up at the bus stop."

She huffs as she signs her name.

"Do you want them to call social services? Anything could happen to her, it's a five minute walk, and anyone could just take her. As for the forms, you need to fill them out when they ask you to. If you're too lazy or drunk, give them to me. If they call then call me at work and I'll deal with it, don't just ignore it. Okay?" She nods without looking at me and says nothing.

"Mom," I say making sure she's listening.

"Jesus, yes, God, I heard you. Now piss off or I won't let you play Daddy," she says like it's not some big deal.

Fucking stupid bitch, she's been there with social services before. She even lost me for six years to them. I was Morgan's age when they first came into my life. When I turned eight, they took me from her. The next six years I was pulled, pushed, abused, hurt, scared and a shitload of more things happened to me.

When I was fourteen, my mom cleaned herself up enough for them to return me to her. I think they also thought I was old enough to look after myself. The first two years everything went well – she was doing the stuff a mom should do, even attending AA meetings. Ed also attended the AA meetings, and they became a couple within weeks. They got married when I was eighteen, and this was the beginning of their downfall.

At first, I didn't notice it mainly because I had moved out and had a shitty place of my own. By the time I was twenty-one, they were both drinking heavily every day. I had given up on both of them, trying to distance myself from them, that was until I found out she was pregnant. She didn't seem to care, just kept drinking. Even when they lost their home, they still kept drinking.

Ed had called to say she had Morgan and I went to see them, and fell in love the second I laid my eyes on Morgan. When I left that night, I tried to find a way to keep Morgan safe, but there was no way with my police records that I would be given custody of her. After growing up the way I did, there was no way in hell I'd allow social services to take her. I went through more abuse, hurt and heartache with them, than I had gone through living with my mom.

I got us a place big enough for the four of us. I have pretty much been raising Morgan the best I can these past five years. But things are hard and money is tight, even with both Ed and I working full-time. One of the many reasons money is so tight is because Ed and my mom seem to be spending all his pay on booze. Since they have been drinking more, they, of course, need more money to get it. The thing that pisses me off the most is that they are also forgetting Morgan more and more, too. Then there are their arguments. They never hit each other, but I have a feeling it will not be long before things begin to turn violent between them.

Once Morgan has had her bath, bedtime story and is tucked in, I head out without saying goodbye to Ed or my mother, not that they care; they're too busy fighting over the booze.

I arrive at the bar and grill, and head in sitting down at a table.

"Hi, Edward," I groan when I hear the happy voice of Bella freaking Swan. Why the fuck does she need to be my server tonight? "What would you like today?"

"My usual," I say tight-lipped hoping she'll just leave.

"No problem," Bella says walking away. She comes back a few minutes later with my glass of juice. "How are you today?"

"Fine," I say with a sigh. Of course, I am shit out of luck when it comes to Bella and her leaving me alone.

"Good to hear. My classes at college have been really increasing in the amount of work we have to do. I really don't have much spare time and I've been finding it's hard to do my assignments on top of working."

"Does this mean you're going to stop working here?" I couldn't hide the happiness of the thought of no more Bella Swan.

"What?" she chuckles shaking her head. "No. I may have to pull out of some of my volunteering work, which I enjoy doing, so that stinks. Oh well, I know I shouldn't complain, I did get into college after all, even if it's just the local one."

"Yeah, they'll take anyone."

Bella does not seem to pick up on my clear insult. "So how's work? It's really starting to turn into something, over there. I think it's going to look great once you guys are all done and cleaned up."

I rub my face frowning a little at her. The only reason I know Bella is because her old man is on the police force and her mother works in social services. Both her parents know my background and have been involved in my family from when I was young. I met Bella about six years ago when I was doing community service. Since then, every time she sees me, she approaches me to say hi.

About a year ago she started working here, and again she would only talk for a few minutes, but six months ago she seemed to have started to seek me out more, and just keeps talking to me about whatever shit is going in her life.

"I am thinking of doing the English major courses next year. Oh, I'm having a party for Halloween, would you like to come? You could bring Morgan, too."

"I'm busy," I say and Bella frowns. Just maybe she's finally picked up on the fact that I don't care for her.

"Edward, please be careful and watch your back with them – more so, James."

I pull my eyebrow together as she stands up. "Your meal will be right out, Sir."

"Oh, looky here, James, it's fatty, was she hitting on you again, Edward?"

I turn seeing James, Jacob, Riley, Paul and Sam are walking toward my table and Bella has walked away.

"Same old, same old," I say with a chuckle.

"Maybe you should just fuck her, pop her cherry, maybe then she will stay away. I'll even give you a bag to put on her head," Jacob says as he takes a seat.

"Here's your meal," Bella says placing the food down in front of me.

"Are the rest of you ready to order?"

"Not sure if I want to eat any more, your fat ass has put me off," James says with a look of disgust.

I turn my head a little looking at Bella who looks upset. "Edward, you agree don't you, this lard ass is putting you off your dinner?"

"Yeah, she is," I say meanly.

Bella walks away with her head down. I know that I should feel guilty for what I just said, but I don't. Bella is not fat, far from it, she must be a size six or eight at most, but in her small five foot frame, it makes her look bigger. But at the end of the day I don't care for the girl and she will not leave me alone.

Thankfully, Bella gets Jessica to serve us for the rest of the night. Now Jessica is a sexy, long-legged blonde that most guys will not mind looking at, and want to fuck. I have even used her image to help myself get off when I am horny. It may not be a nice thing to do, but at least is safer than random fucks.

"Tomorrow at nine is the sting," James says as he's downing his pint. "Make sure you're up for it."

I nod at him, but say nothing verbally.

"Jessica, I'm ready for pudding," James says and walks off with Jessica skipping behind him.

"Fucking lucky bastard – how the fuck does he land every girl he wants?" Jake asks as he looks over my shoulder. I turn a little seeing Bella is wiping down the tables.

"I think it's his charm," I deadpan. "Seeing something you like, Jake?"

Jake's eyes snap to mine. "No, but if you don't want her cherry then I do."

I frown at him and he chuckles.

"Her father tried to fuck me over, so I think I should get to fuck his little girl over as payback." Jake starts to chuckle and I sigh rolling my eyes at him. "Hey fatty, I have something hard and long for you to suck on."

Bella flips him off and walks into the kitchen.

"You need to work on that charm of yours," I say laughing at him. I don't think Bella will ever go there so he's out of luck.

At the end of the night I wave at the gang and head home. I unlock the door to see Ed and my mom are passed out half naked on the floor. I throw a blanket over them. Before turning in for the night, I check on Morgan who's safe and sound asleep.

I lay in my bed looking at the picture of the family home and nearby school. This is the reason I'm about to help steal sixteen cars. I need enough money to pay for a home and everything we need until I get a job. I also know I will need to leave Ed and Mom money so they will not report me when I take Morgan with me. Morgan can't live like this anymore, and this way she can have a childhood. She'll need to call me Dad, but I am sure people will not question it – after all she looks more like me than Ed or my mom.

This little fact has led me to believe that my drunken ass mother had hooked up with my father again, who's an even bigger waste of space than Ed is.

I sigh placing the picture under my bed, I close my eyes knowing I'll need all the rest I can get for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the posting schedule for now is Sundays and Thursdays, when we get closer to Christmas, then we will post more if need be. Let us know what you are thinking of this story, we are excited to hear your thoughts. Thanks as always for reading, please review. Kasi & Nikky~  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here is the Thursday update for you all. Check out the A/N below.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Edward," I hear the soft voice of Morgan. I slowly open my eyes jumping when I see Morgan's face right in mine. I pull back a little chuckling. "Morning, Morgan."

"Are we going to the park?" I nod at her.

"Yeah, go get dressed. We'll get breakfast while we're out."

"Yes," she yells jumping up and down.

"Shut the fuck up, Morgan, some of us are still trying to fucking sleep," Ed yells.

Morgan looks to the door and then to the floor, I can see the small shake of her body. "You're fine, but quietly go and get dressed and we'll let them sleep it off."

I take Morgan to the Pancake Café for her breakfast before we head to the park. I am happy to see no one is around. I push her on the swings, and race her around the tunnels and equipment. The whole time we're here she's laughing, which always brings a smile to me face.

"Morgan," I sit down on a bench, "I need to leave a little early tonight," I say and she looks at me worried. "I'll be back, I just wanted to tell you that everything's going be all right. I'm going to make sure we're okay, and I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you, too, Edward," she says hugging me. "I want you to meet my friend from school."

I roll my eyes again, because she has said this a lot. "Yeah, I'll meet this friend of yours soon," I say with a sigh.

The last few weeks she's been talking about a girl from her class, she's dying for me to meet her. Where I'm glad she meet a friend, I'm a little worried about her being upset when we leave, and how much she's going to miss this girl.

"You're going to love her, and I just know she'll be your girlfriend and then you'll get married."

I chuckle shaking my head.

"Pretty sure that's illegal and I'd end up in jail."

Morgan just laughs at me.

"Come on – let's go have some ice cream before heading home."

I look around seeing the place is quiet, to the point that it's almost giving off an eerie feeling. I look at my list of sixteen cars that I have to steal and drive to the drop of point. I have one hour to do it. At the end, if I get them all, I get fifty grand.

I close my eyes praying that I can pull this off and get this money. I see my first car. I walk to it like it belongs to me, within a few seconds I'm in and driving off with it.

By the time I was on car ten, the adrenaline was starting to charge through my body giving me an almost high. I smirk as I bring the sixteenth and final car into the warehouse.

"Well done, Edward, we're just waiting on Riley and Paul."

I grin at James as he speaks and then gives a curt nod to Sam and Jake.

"Come over here and meet the boss."

I swallow a little. James has said his boss was a cutthroat, bad ass.

"Miss Cope, this is Edward."

I frown a little seeing an older woman in front of me.

"You need a job, sonny? I have space for a good looking bodyguard?"

"Ah, no, I am hoping to move as soon as I can."

She shrugs her shoulder walking away. Paul soon comes in with his last car.

"James," Miss Cope yells, "Riley's having problems with the last car. Go and sort it out, take Jake and Edward boy, here with you. Deal with it," she sneers and I frown a little not understanding her tone.

I get in the car and James and Jake seem to be all business. It takes us less than ten minutes to get to Riley. James and Jake walk up to him smiling.

"Hey?" Riley says a little confused. "Sorry I couldn't get the fucker to start, but this will do, right?"

"No," Jake says and James pulls out a gun and shoots him. My eyes widen and I just look to Riley and then to James.

"Come on, Edward, we need to dump him in the river."

I just look at him in shock at what I just witnessed.

"Edward, get your head on, let's do this. You'll get a share of his money," he says pointing at Riley. "Or I can shoot you, too. Think about it man, do this for Morgan."

I take a deep breath and bend down to pick up his legs. I see his wallet on the ground and I place it back in his jacket and stand up straight. I help James carry Riley to the wall and together we throw him over.

Everything in my body is telling me to run to the fucking police, but I can't, then I'll get sent down, too. That's if James doesn't kill me first.

I close my eyes as Riley's body hits the cold water, the wave of sickness comes fast and I stagger back to the middle of the road throwing up repeatedly.

"I told you he'd be no good for this. I'm really fucking surprised he managed to steal the cars."

I get my dirty rag from my pocket wiping my mouth. As I sit down taking small breaths, I see my wallet is on the ground. I pick it up and stand up, glad that the rain will wash away my sick.

By the time we get back to the warehouse, I am not feeling any better, in fact I feel worse. My face feels clammy and it tingles. I keep wondering if this feeling of nausea will pass because I feel like I may pass out.

"Your money will be ready in two weeks," Miss Cope says and I frown at her. I really just want my money and to get out of the town. "I can see it in your face, but I'm not going to fuck you over. I just need to know you're not going to fuck me or one of my boys over." I stand there watching her walk away.

I arrive home getting washed up. I close my eyes, but Riley's face keeps appearing in my mind. The wave of sickness hits me again and I end up in the bathroom with my head in the stool. My body retches over and over, with an empty stomach.

~*SQ*~

I force a smile on my face, as I help Morgan into the Cinderella costume. The last two days all I can see is Riley's dead body. I'm more than sure Morgan has picked up on my strange behavior. I need to get over it and be here for her, this is all for her.

"Are you ready to go, Princess Morgan?" I ask and she looks me up and down smiling.

"Yes, Prince Edward, I'm ready."

I shake my head at her pulling at the stupid thing I have around my neck. Really, the things I do for my baby sister I wouldn't do for anyone else. She has me dressed as a Prince and I have the full outfit on.

I take her a few streets down in a nearby housing complex that's more up market than where we live. It doesn't take us too long for her bag to be filled.

"Edward, my friend's house is just down that road, can we go?"

I look the way she's pointing and groan knowing that Bella's house is down that way.

"It's getting a little late, Morgan, maybe another time."

Morgan pouts a little, but thankfully nods. "Will you give me a piggy-back ride home?"

"Sure, jump on," I say bending down so she can get on.

When we get home, Ed and Mom are talking softly to each other as they watch TV. I take Morgan right to her room and get her changed and tuck her in. It only takes a few minutes before Morgan to fall asleep. I look to my watch seeing it's just after ten and I know there's no way I am going to fall asleep. Not that I want to sleep, since all I've been having is nightmares. I change and head out of the apartment, hoping taking a walk will calm me.

I'm so lost in my own thoughts, that I have no idea where I am until I hear someone talking.

"Hi, Edward, it's a beautiful night tonight, don't you think?"

I sigh looking to see Bella, who is running to catch up with me.

"Is everything okay? I haven't seen you in the grill, and you're always there. James and Jake haven't done something have they? You know that you can always talk to my dad if they scare you."

I swallow as the guilt and anger seem to explode inside of me.

"You stupid fucking bitch, they are my friends, unlike you. They don't like you and I don't like you. Jesus, why must you speak to me about your shitty life? You really think someone like me would like someone like YOU? You're out of your freaking, stupid mind. Leave me alone," I sigh walking away from her.

I turn my head to look over my shoulder to see she's gone, but the screeching of car tires makes turn back around.

"Hey, Edward, come for a drive."

I get in the back next to Paul and Sam. James drives for a little under an hour stopping at a wooded area. We all get out and walk into the woods.

"Beer," James says holding one out.

I shake my head at him.

"That's right you don't drink do you?"

I have an uneasy feeling; something is very off with this.

"We ran into a problem with the cars, it seems that someone has been speaking to the police. The police have even started looking around the river?"

"Okay, we need to sit tight they have nothing linking anything to us," I say, knowing this is the smart thing to do.

"Uh, but you see there was only James, you and me there. I know I didn't say a word, and James doesn't like the porky-pigs so that leaves you," Jake says and I turn to him.

"I thought you could be one of us," James says.

As I turn back to face James, I'm met by his fist. The next thing I know all four of them are hitting and kicking me.

"I fucking, hate, narc-ass-mother-fuckers," James says as he keeps kicking me in the head.

My head starts to feel heavy and my eyes close. I feel like I'm floating then I start to fall, my mind tries to wake me up. The impact of my body hitting the ground sends a shock wave throughout my body and everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is chapter two of the story and the next chapter will post on Sunday. We know a few of you are not happy with Edward's way of pushing Bella away and not wanting to be around her and all we can say is have trust, but there is some agnst in this story. Some of the subjects this fic tackles are not easy to read or talk about, but it will all make more sense in later chapters. Don't give up on him yet, he obviously is capable of caring, he just needs a reminder. So what are your thoughts going forward and looking towards the chapter that will post on Sunday?  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Sunday everyone, see you again Thursday.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I groan a little as a light hits me. I rub my face and frown when I see I'm outside. I look around to see I'm in the middle of some wooded area. I pat and look down at myself glad that I'm fully clothed. I rub my head and start to walk toward where I think the main road will be.

As I reach the road, it's starting to get to be daylight. I look at my watch seeing that I've only got an hour to get to work. I put myself down for overtime this weekend. Aro hates people who don't turn up or are late. He's even fired a few men for this.

I let out a soft sigh when I reach the site seeing I'm only a few minutes late.

"Aro, sorry I'm late, it will not happen again," I say as I walk to Aro. I swallow when Aro doesn't respond to me. "I'll work late to make up for it," I say pleadingly to him. He turns to me and walks forward only he walks right through me.

'What the fuck?'

I look around and my eyes land on Ed, I run to him.

"Hey, Ed, I didn't see your name down for today?"

Just like Aro, Ed says nothing to me.

"Ed!" I yell placing my hand on his shoulder, but my hand goes through him. I look to my hand then to him.

"What the fuck is going on?" I say out loud. I pull at my hair as I start to feel freaked out. "Okay, time to wake the fuck up."

I close my eyes tight relaxing myself as I repeat time to wake up. I open my eyes finding I'm still here at my work. I walk around the site talking to all the guys. None of them seem to be able to see or hear me. A few like Aro have walked through me, which really feels uncomfortable and weird.

After a few hours of this, I'm even more freaked out. I start to run home. I arrive home, feeling out of breath. I go through my pockets for the house keys, but come up empty handed. I close my eyes as my hand goes for the door handle, but like everything else my hand just goes through it. I pull at my hair and I put my hand up to the door seeing that goes through.

"Please let this work," I say closing my eyes walking forward. When I open them I see I'm inside the apartment.

"Mommy, can I have a drink?" I look at Morgan who looks rather scared.

"Here," Mom says handing her an empty cup as she downs the beer in her other hand.

"Can you put that down and give her a freaking drink." I snarl moving over to Morgan. I go to take the cup from her, but again my hand goes through it. I swallow looking at Morgan who doesn't seem to see me.

Morgan sighs a little taking the cup filling it with water from the bathroom tub facet then runs to her bedroom.

I follow her. "Baby girl, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you," I say softly as I hold back my sobs.

I look up and close my eyes. "Please, fuck, don't say I'm dead, I can't be; she needs me."

The rest of the day I spend watching Morgan. I've also been trying to figure out what the hell is going on. How the fuck did I end up dead. I really can't remember much, I know I stole the cars and met Miss Cope. Nothing else is coming to mind. I hear Morgan's belly grumble and I head back out to Mom.

"Come on, Mom, it's past time to feed Morgan," I say to her. I tried this for two hours, at lunch time to no avail. I pull at my hair and look to the front door as Ed walks in.

"Edward?" I hear Morgan yell as she runs stopping when she only sees Ed standing there.

"Daddy, where's Edward?" she asks in a small voice.

"He's gone," Ed says grabbing a beer.

"What do you mean gone?"

"He left town, he's gone some other place," Ed says sounding a little pissed off.

"He wouldn't leave me," Morgan says as her bottom lip wobbles.

"Morgan, he does not give a rat's ass about you. He's young and wants to live his life without you hanging onto him, just like your mom and I want."

"You son-of-a-bitch," I bellow out. I go to punch him, but my hand goes through him hitting the wall and the picture hanging there falls to the ground.

"Look what you did!" Ed yells and Morgan runs off to her room. I look between the picture and at the wall not understanding how I managed to hit it.

"She's missing dinner tonight; it's about time I put my foot down with the little madam."

"Sure, sure, Ed," Mom mumbles. I stay until Morgan is asleep then leave just walking about. I turn a corner and feel something knock into me at the same time my body is hit with electric shocks.

"Shit."

I roll my eyes when I hear Bella's voice. "First time today I'm glad that I can't be seen or heard," I say with a sigh.

I look to see that Bella is on her ass sitting on the ground.

"What?" she says looking at me. She shakes her head and stands up. "I'm sorry, never mind."

I frown at her and she looks right at me then moves to the side to walk past me.

"What? Wait! Please don't tell me she can't see me," I say looking up at the sky. As I look down, I catch Bella looking around me and then back at me like I've lost my mind.

I glare at her and she blushes turning her head back around. "Bella?" I say.

I watch her head make a small movement, but stops before turning to me. I move to her putting my hand out to stop her and I gulp as my hand makes contact. I just look at my hand as the tingling feeling comes back.

"Can you let go of me, please?"

I look at her face and then to my hand.

"How?" I ask.

"What?" she replies.

I can't say anything because I don't understand this.

"Please, Edward, let go, you're hurting me."

I look back at Bella's face and see she's close to crying.

"How am I able to touch you?" I say again and she looks around herself.

I frown as her breathing starts to speed up. "Edward, please let go. I'm done, I swear I am. I'm not going to talk to you anymore. I'm sorry for bothering you."

I swallow and she starts to pull at the arm I'm still holding.

"I won't even look at you. I'll give up my job; just let me go, please."

I drop my hand from her still frowning.

"Well, what do we have here?"

I look around seeing that Jake is there. I smile at him, but he's not even looking at me, he's looking at Bella.

"I think you and I should spend some time together."

Bella looks at me and then at Jake. "Sorry, Jake, Edward, but I need to go."

She goes to move, but Jake grabs her. "Edward? What are you talking about, he's not here. I heard from his old man that he left town. So it looks like you'll need to find a new crush."

Bella looks at me and looks scared as well as confused.

"Bella," calls out a male voice from a car that pulls up.

Jake takes a step back from her when he hears the voice calling for her.

"Bye." Bella almost runs and I walk after her as her father steps out of the car.

"Hi, sweetie pie, how was work?"

"It was okay, Dad," Bella says as she gets in the door he opens for her. Her eyes flick to me, and I'm busy looking back at her. I don't see her dad until he walks through me. I turn my head and see him getting in on his side of the car. When I look back at Bella, her mouth is open. I move quickly when I hear her dad starting the car. I just jump in the back seat before he starts to drive. Bella turns and looks at me, and I see the tears starting to run down her shocked face.

"Bella, what's wrong?" her dad asks, but Bella and I stay looking at each other.

"Dad, I think you need to call Rose again."

I hear her dad sigh. "How bad?"

"Bad," she mumbles.

I frown tilting my head having no idea what they're talking about.

"Bella?" I ask and she covers her ears sitting back in her seat.

"It's not real, it can't be real," Bella says over and over again, as she rocks back and forth.

I really have no idea what the fuck is wrong with her. The car comes to a stop, and Bella's dad gets out then helps Bella out. I follow quietly behind them.

"Charlie, Bella? Charlie what's wrong with Bella?" Bella's mom yells as she runs over to them.

"Not sure, she wants us to call Rose, and just started saying it's not real," Bella's dad – Charlie says, as he helps Bella to sit in a chair. I watch as Charlie and his wife walk away.

"Bella, I'm real."

Bella looks at me shaking her head. "No."

I sigh. "I don't know what happened to me, or what the hell is going on. I especially don't know why you are the only one that can see and hear me, but I am real."

"What do you want from me?" she asks quietly.

"I'm not sure yet," I say pulling my hair.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Mom?" Bella turns her head looking behind her.

"Rose can fit you in tomorrow at two?"

"Okay, thank you. I'm going to go to bed now." Without waiting for a reply Bella walks off.

"Do you think we should cancel?" I jump up following Bella as Charlie and his wife talk about canceling some outing.

I sigh walking down the hallway. As I go, I look at the pictures and photographs that are hanging up on the walls. There are many of Bella and her parents. I frown as one of the photographs catch my eye. The photo is of me and the kids from the unit home I stayed at.

"Why the hell do they have this picture up?" I ask myself.

I scan all the faces and my eyes land on Bella's mom and I roll my eyes a little. I remember that she was one of the regular social workers that came to the home. My eyes move onto the other photo, seeing there are many more of other kids that seemingly went to the unit over the years, and I seem to be in many of the pictures. Her mom must keep things like this.

I reach the top floor and the first room I come to is empty and looks like it's her parents' room. The next is empty again, doesn't really looked lived in. As I walk through the last door, I'm stunned to see Bella naked. I swallow as my eyes travel up and down her body.

"Holy fuck she has a hot little body. Far better than what I thought she did in those shitty clothes she wears." I feel myself getting hard. "Just fucking great, I'm a ghost with a boner."

"How?"

My head snaps up and I look to see Bella looking at me with her hands on her hips. My eyes travel down a little and see her pussy. She has hair there but it's neatly trimmed. My eyes start to look up her body, stopping at her full breasts.

"Just great my imaginary friend is a horny teenager that looks like my first crush."

I frown and my eyes snap up just as Bella puts on a t-shirt. "I'm not your imaginary friend, and I already know about the crush."

"Whatever," Bella says pulling down the t-shirt that's seen better days.

"Just like that you've gone back to the plain girl with bad taste in clothes."

"Hey ... don't hate my t-shirt, someone important gave this to me," Bella says.

I look at her to see that she's glaring at me. "So, you make it sound like I should care," I snarl back.

Bella shakes her head, opens a bottle. I frown watching her swallow some pills. "What are those for?"

"They stop my nightmares, and help me know the difference between what's real and not."

"Just freaking great! Story of my life, only the most boring, plain ass girl—that just happens to be crazy—is the only person who can see me. REALLY?" I yell looking up, feeling really pissed off at God right now. "What about Morgan? Why couldn't it be her that sees me, she needs me ..." I close my eyes trying hard to calm myself, but all I can see is Morgan hurting and alone.

"Please, God, bring Edward back, please." My eyes spring open and I see I'm back in Morgan's room. "I'll be really good, I promise I will be."

"Oh, baby girl, I'm here. I'm right here," I say as I cough back my sob. "Fuck! Please, God, fix this," I beg on my knees looking up to the ceiling.

I lie next to Morgan wishing I could hold her as she cries herself to sleep. Not long after she's asleep, I close my eyes hoping for a better tomorrow.

I jump awake when I hear shouting and run out to the kitchen. I see Morgan has spilled some milk on the floor.

"You're so fucking stupid," Ed says harshly.

I growl at him.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up," I say moving forward. I grab the cloth, and my hand misses it. I frown going to get it seeing that my hand just moves through it.

I swallow and close my eyes as I remember the day before. I spend the rest of the day watching as Ed and Mom forget Morgan. She goes to bed on Sunday night without any food, meaning she's not eaten anything warm since suppertime Friday.

"Get fucking dressed for school, Morgan!" Ed yells and I watch Morgan jump out of bed running to the bathroom to get washed up. My heart breaks even more when I see she's crying again. Once she's dressed, Ed kicks her out of the apartment to go to school. It's over an hour before she needs to leave. I walk with her to the bus stop hearing her little tummy rumble in hunger.

"I'm so sorry, baby," I say as she just sits down crying in a little ball. I stand up pulling at my hair not knowing what the hell I can do. I look around hoping the answer will come to me. I stop when I see Bella and roll my eyes as she looks like she doesn't know if she should walk forward or runaway.

"Fucking, crazy bitch," I mumble.

"Bella," Morgan yells and jumps up running to Bella's open arms. "He's gone. Edward left me all alone," Morgan cries and I frown, not knowing how the hell Bella knows Morgan.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sure he's close by. He would never really leave you," Bella says.

"When's he coming back?"

"I don't know, baby," Bella says on a sob as Morgan stomach growls loudly.

"Did they give you something to eat?"

Morgan shakes her head.

"Come on, I'll get you breakfast and fix you up, and we can go to school together?"

"You're working there today?"

What! Since when did Bella work at Morgan's school?

"Yes, today is my last day though."

Morgan frowns looking at the ground. "I don't want you to leave, you're my best friend."

I swallow again hoping this is not the friend she wanted me to meet.

"And you're mine. Come on, before this rain gets any heavier."

"You said you'd be his friend," Morgan says sounding angry as she walks with Bella.

Bella's eyes go to mine and then she drops them. "I tried, Morgan, he doesn't like me. I'm sorry but I can't make someone who dislikes me, like me."

I stop walking when I hear the sadness in Bella's voice.

"You're meant to be his friend and he was supposed to fall in love with you. The three of us are supposed to live in a big house, happily ever after."

Bella sighs and stops walking. She bends down to Morgan's level. "Sometimes things in life don't work the way we want them to. Morgan, even if I could have made him my friend, I doubt he would ever love me like that."

"Why?"

"I'm not the kind of girl guys love."

I tilt my head hearing such sadness in Bella's voice and hating how it seems to be tugging at my heart.

"But, I'm like you, so no one will love me?"

I gasp shaking my head at her, but I see a flash in my head of some asshole speaking to and treating Morgan like I have treated Bella all these years. My heart starts to sink with how sick and angry the flash makes me feel.

"No, you're not like me. You're amazing, beautiful, kind, sweet, and on top of all of that you're a smart girl. Edward's going to have a hard time keeping the boys away from you."

"Do you really think he'll be back?" Morgan asks.

Bella looks at me, frowning but looks back to Morgan and nods. "I know that Edward loves you, and whatever made him leave must be really big. I also know he'll do whatever he has to, so he can get back to you."

Morgan seems happy with that answer and she starts to walk again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it, what do you think? Edward seems to have gotten quite the wake up call, hasn't he? Why do you suppose Bella is the only one who can see him? Did you find it odd that Renee would have pictures of Edward from the orphanage he lived in on the wall? What do you think so far? See you all on Thursday.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Thursday everyone, see you again on Sunday!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

I sit on the chair and just watch Bella joking and laughing with Morgan. Bella seems so gentle and loving toward Morgan. I'm still confused about how I didn't know about this.

"Time to get your hair done," Bella says and brushes Morgan's tangled hair putting it in a ponytail.

"All better?"

"Yes," I almost yell out.

"Let's get to school before we're late."

Bella walks Morgan into her class and even asks if she had money for lunch. When she said she didn't, Bella asked for her card and takes it into the office. I watch as she puts a hundred dollars on the account. I know this will make sure she has her lunches covered for the next almost eight weeks of school.

I stay at the school and just watch both Morgan and Bella for the full morning. Just before lunch the teacher tells the class of Bella leaving and all the kids seem to be sad about it. I follow Bella out to the bus stop.

"Thank you," I say lowly really meaning it, but Bella doesn't say anything back. The whole time on the bus I chat away to Bella. In the beginning, she turns and looks at me, but after a while she just stops and acts like I'm not there.

I pull at my hair as Bella walks into Rose's office. There's a large part of me that wants to go in with her. There's also the part of me saying I've already hurt her so much I need to leave her alone. Where I still don't _like_ her, it doesn't mean I need to be an asshole to her.

"See you next week, Bella," a woman with long, blonde hair says and Bella nods and sighs a little when she sees me.

"So, you're still not talking to me?" I ask after another ten minutes of her ignoring me.

I look at her as she begins to chuckle loudly.

"What?"

"That right there proves that you're not real. The real Edward would rather stick a hot poker in his ear than listen to me talk."

"That was before when I had other people to talk to, now it seems like I only have you."

Bella looks at me and I see hurt flash in her eyes before she turns her head and begins walking again. I sigh and follow her quietly and she walks into the bank and withdraws two thousand dollars from her savings account.

"Great ... you're going on a shopping trip?" I ask harshly.

But I start to frown when she walks away from where the shops are. It's not until I see her enter my building that I swallow hard.

"What are you doing here?" I ask but she says nothing to me as she knocks on the door.

"What?" My mom says as she answers the door.

"Can I come in, Mrs. Masen?"

"It's Mrs. ... never mind, just come in."

I roll my eyes at the fact she forgot her last name.

"What can I do for you, sugar? My boy's not here, and he bats for the same team as you." At the end my mom just chuckles and I roll my eyes.

"I want to look after Morgan for you?" Bella says shakily.

"What?" Mom and I say together.

"I heard that Edward disappeared and is missing. I figured that must be hard on your family. So I thought I'd help you with watching over Morgan, so you're free to search for Edward. I even want to donate money to help in the search for him." Bella places money down on the table and my mom's eyes sparkle as her hand goes to take it. Bella covers it with her hand. "I just know that Morgan being with you will make it hard to search. But I'll take her and give you this, that way you can do whatever, and you'll know she's being looked after?"

"Oh yeah, you're right, that sounds like a good idea," my mom stutters out.

"Okay, I thought so. I will need you to sign this paper here, so I can take care of her without any issues." Bella brings out a paper and a pen.

"I just have to sign this?" she says as she does it.

"Can I get her clothes?" Bella asks and my mom, who's just smiling, nods as she looks at the stack of money. I follow Bella into Morgan's room and watch as she quickly throws clothes into a big duffel bag.

"You're buying Morgan?" I say.

"Would you rather she stayed here?" Bella asks with a glare.

"When Edward comes back, I'll bring her back."

I shake my head at her still thinking that I'm not real; fuck ... do I wish this was not real.

"No, your mom will take her away."

"She's away, her and my dad left for a month. It gives me a month to find Edward."

I swallow and just look at her because she just may have saved my sister.

"Hey, Mom," Morgan says as we make our way out of the bedroom.

"You're going with her," Mom says pointing at Bella.

Bella quickly scoops up Morgan and the signed paperwork, before quickly leaving the apartment.

"Am I really going to live with you?"

"Yeah, but Morgan, I've never looked after anyone full-time, so you are going to have to help me. And we're going to look for Edward, too, before you ask."

"He'll marry you after all this."

"Morgan, just as long as he's okay, alive and well, that is all that matters. I'll always be your friend, no matter what."

Morgan smiles holding out her pinkie. "I love you, Bella, so I know he will if he just sees you."

I shake my head at Morgan; this kid has read too many fairy tales.

"I love you, too."

"And you love Edward, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Bella says looking at me. "I just wish I could stop," comes out in a whisper. I'm sure Morgan didn't hear it, but I did.

I chuckle a little to myself – she thinks she loves me. She doesn't even know me, and I've been nothing but an ass to her. I swear this fucking girl is crazy with a capital C.

Bella spends a little time showing Morgan around her home, and then shows her the spare room and helps her unpack her clothes.

"Okay, Morgan, what would you like for dinner?" Bella asks and Morgan shrugs her shoulders.

"How about Spaghetti Bolognese, with meat balls?"

"I've never had that before," Morgan says tilting her head.

"Do you like beef?"

Morgan nods.

"What about tomato sauce?"

Again Morgan nods.

"Well, then I'm sure you'll love this. If you wash your hands, you can help me make the meatballs."

Morgan smiles before running off to wash her hands. Bella seems to just pretend I'm not even in the room, and goes about setting everything up. I watch as they work together and mix the meat and make little balls. They laugh and giggle the whole time. Bella even talks to Morgan in a funny accent as they work to put dinner together.

I lie on the other side of Morgan on the bed as Bella reads her a story. She waits until Morgan is asleep before walking out of the room. I stay and just watch Morgan sleep. She seems to be so much calmer than I've ever seen her before.

"HELP!" I hear Bella scream.

I jump up but stop to look at Morgan who's still sound asleep. I get off the bed moving to where the screaming's coming from. I stand still in shock as I look at Bella who looks like she's having a bad dream.

I seem to be frozen, unable to move. I'm not sure if it's because of how much pain Bella seems to be in, or the fact I have no idea what to do. I jump a little when Bella sits upright panting. Her face is ash white, yet she still looks almost green. Her shaking hand covers her mouth and she leaps from the bed. She runs to the bathroom where she empties her stomach.

I follow her, but just stand at the door. "Are you okay?" I ask after a few moments.

Bella just nods, but says nothing to me. She gets up brushing her teeth and washing her face. She walks out but stops short, because I'm taking up most of the doorway. I move to the side, letting her go by. Once she's back in her room she strips the bed and remakes it. Before getting in bed she changes her now sweaty pajamas.

"Why do you hate me? What did I ever do to you?"

I chuckle. "So you're talking to me now? Does this mean you're also giving up on the whole – he's not real thing, too?"

"No ... just maybe you're just a part of my subconscious, and I'll never know the answer."

"Well, your mom took me from my mom, you have this thing about telling me about your _perfect_ life," I say harshly.

"You think I've had or have a perfect life, really? And my mom only removed you because you were in danger."

I narrow my eyes at her. "You don't know anything. I was in more danger with those people and the families they sent me to."

"Yeah, I get the system failed you, but it also worked for others."

"What the fuck would you know? You have two loving parents – you don't know what it's like."

Bella pales as she looks at me. "Oh, I don't?" she says

"What?" I say wondering what she's talking about.

"When did we first meet?"

"What?" I ask rolling my eyes at her.

"When is the first time we met, when was it?"

"I was doing community service work because I drove my drunken mom and Ed home. I had run a red light because they were fighting about whose fault it was they were broke. I crashed into your father's squad car in the process."

"Oh my God," Bella says looking at me wide-eyed still.

"What now?" I ask harshly, getting sick of her craziness.

"This really is you. You're really here, like this," Bella says waving her hand.

"Ah, so you're coming to terms with it, why now?"

"You answered the question wrong, that's not how we first met."

I frown at her. "You're wrong; that's how we met!"

Bella shakes her head at me. "They said that you may not remember, but I always thought that I did something, that it was my ..." Bella stops talking and shakes her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. What does matter is fixing this. I mean, are you dead?"

I shrug unsure of what the hell I am. Bella moves out of her room and I follow her. I stand watching as she calls every hospital asking if I'm there. She even looks up local news articles for any bodies that were found.

"What do you remember last?"

"Taking Morgan out to trick or treat."

"When I saw you, she was not with you, and it was around ten that night. So, something happened after that then?"

I sigh and shrug.

"Okay, no one has found any bodies; that's a good sign. We need talk to someone about this tomorrow."

Bella walks back to her room and I just follow her only stopping to look in on Morgan, who's still sound asleep.

"How did we meet, if it wasn't when I said. I mean, when was it then?" I ask and Bella looks at me shaking her head.

"It's not that important." There's something in her voice that tells me it's important – at least to her because she remembers something different.

Bella turns her back on me, and I just sit on the chair. My eyes keep going to her trying work out where it was we met.

"_It's dinner time," the sound of a voice yelled and the ring of a bell follows. The kids that are living here with me all run past. I sigh as I walk slowly to my seat. The rest of the kids seem to talk away as they eat. I, on the other hand, just eat the crap that they put down in front of me. As soon as I'm done, I pick up the strawberry tart. I just sit it on my plate not touching it. Each kid eats and picks their cake eating it happily._

"_Oh, it looks like we're a cake short again," Tanya says bending down. "Sorry, sweetie, you'll need to miss out again." _

"_She can have mine," I say quickly passing my cake over. _

"_I don't like strawberry tart anyway," the small girl says lifting her head up and smiling at me._

I feel myself jump up panting. Fuck ... I hate dreams of my childhood in the system.

I look at Bella's bed and find it empty. I get up and move out of the room finding her and Morgan in the kitchen making breakfast. Bella's eyes only fall on me for a few seconds before she turns her attention back to Morgan.

Bella drops off Morgan and then heads into town. I watch as Bella heads right to my jobsite.

"Hey, Aro," she calls out.

Aro turns looking at Bella and smiles.

"I'm looking for Edward, have you seen him?"

"No, the kid hasn't shown up the past few days, and now that piece of shit father of his hasn't shown up either."

I roll my eyes at Aro.

"Ed's not Edward's father, he just married his mom," Bella says right away.

Aro gives her a nod, but I know by the look on his face he doesn't care.

"Aro," Bella says softly and he sighs looking at her, "can I talk to some of the others?"

Aro nods.

"One more thing?"

Aro turns raising his brow at her.

"Can you keep his job open for him? I think something happened, and he'll need a job when he gets back because of his sister."

"Bella," Aro says with a sigh.

"Please?"

Aro shakes his head when Bella looks at him pleadingly. "This is what you ask me for? Knowing I said I'd give you anything you ask me for, but you ask this. For me to keep a guy's—a guy who doesn't care for you—job open?"

I frown looking between them.

"Fine, I'm doing this because I owe you, but I want you to move on from him. He's had more chances from you than anyone ever deserves. If he's truly forgotten you, then he's an even bigger douche-bag than I first thought."

Bella just nods and then walks away.

"What was that about?" I ask, but Bella just shrugs.

"So, he knows how I know you, but I don't?"

"He saw us together one time, and I helped him out."

I frown then shake my head.

I stand off to the side and watch as Bella talks to each of the guys – right now she's with Emmett and Jasper.

"Sorry we couldn't be more helpful," Emmett says softly and Jasper chuckles shaking his head.

"Here, this is my wife's work address and phone number; she'll be able to help you. I think you are who she's been talking about the past few days."

Bella takes the card and gives Jasper a smile before walking away.

"What was that about with Jasper?" I ask.

Bella shrugs and then laughs when I look at her. "You think I'm crazy? Well, Jasper's wife is a psychic."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are your thoughts now? Some people believe Edward is dead, when in fact he is not dead, you'll learn more next chapter on that. Also Bella is taking medication to help her sleep because of nightmares she has, she is not really on medication for a mental illness. So what do you suppose Alice will tell them, any ideas?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Sunday, there will be more posts this week, because we have to have all 16 chapters posted before Christmas. Oh and just so you know, there will be a few more things posting before the end of the year.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

I chuckle at the small smile that plays on Bella's face as she flashes me the business card Jasper gave her.

"Well, we may as well try," she says.

I shake my head but follow her. It takes us a little time to come up to the strange looking shop. Bella walks in and even holds the door open for me.

"I've been expecting you."

Bella and I turn to see a tiny-framed woman, wearing colorful clothing, standing in the middle of the shop.

"Yeah, because Jasper called you," I say and Bella looks at me.

"No, he hasn't called me yet," the small woman says, and Bella and I turn to her.

"You can hear me?" I ask, but the woman says nothing.

"Hi," Bella says after a few minutes.

"Hi, you're Bella, right? Your boyfriend has disappeared."

"I'm Bella, but no boyfriend," Bella says shakily.

"He's a boy and your friend," the woman says.

"No, NO ... he's ... is jus ... just a boy ... he ... he doesn't like me. His little sister, she's my friend. So ... so, I ... I'm helping her fin ... find him."

I give Bella a strange look as she stutters all that information out.

"No, you and he are friends. The reading I've done from when I started to dream about you said he's your friend – your soul mate."

Bella chuckles shaking her head as she goes red.

"Wait, you used to be friends, but he doesn't remember?" the woman asks and Bella nods a little.

"We have never been friends," I yell, but the strange woman speaks over me.

"Your friend is alive for now."

"How do you know?" Bella asks the question that was in my head.

"Because, I can't see or hear him, but you can."

"What?"

"I can see those who've died, but haven't yet crossed over. The fact that I can't see him tells me something else has happened. But you must get him back to his body and soon."

"Why can I see him?"

"You both are connected; your souls are tied together."

Bella nods as I shake my head. This strange woman—who calls herself Alice—gives Bella pointers to help find me. She also says some other strange things.

"I'm here if you need me, but, Bella, hear my warning—do not go to see _him_ alone, _he_ will hurt you."

Bella seems a little surprised, but nods before walking out.

I just look at this Alice character. What the hell is it with me and crazy chicks?

"Edward, I know you're still here because I can feel you. You are coming closer to losing her—to losing Bella. When you remember where you know her from, it's going take you by surprise. I feel it and if you keep this up, it will be too late."

I roll my eyes.

"Edward, she's in danger, real danger — _he_ and his friends will hurt her so much more than what he's already done. You must protect her, or she'll be someone I_ will _be seeing soon_._"

I stop and just look at Alice. Is that her way of saying that Bella might die?

I seem to be in a daze as I make my way back to Bella's home. When I get there, I find Bella with Morgan, only making pizza this time.

"Okay, that will take twenty minutes, so you get washed up."

Morgan smiles and runs off.

"You're very good with her," I comment and Bella looks at me.

"Thanks, I think."

I clear my throat. "So, you still haven't told me how we met."

Bella sighs just looking at me. "It's not important."

"Alice seems to think it is."

"Edward—" Bella stops talking when she hears Morgan running back in.

"I'm all washed up."

"Good, now you can get your homework out?"

Morgan pouts and Bella shakes her head at her. I chuckle as she walks over getting her school bag.

"I shouldn't talk to you when Morgan is awake, it will only upset her if she overhears me," Bella says softly and I nod in agreement.

The night passes with not much happening. As soon as Morgan is asleep, Bella gets to work on trying to find my body. This time she calls back to the hospitals looking for any patients listed as John Doe. Only finding one, she lets out a sigh as she hangs up the phone.

"Let's hope it's you," she says looking at me. She looks at me for a few more minutes before standing up. "I'm going to head to bed."

I nod and walk to Morgan's room. Just like last night I wake to hearing Bella crying and screaming in her sleep. I walk to her room, and she does everything she did the night before.

"Do you always have a lot of nightmares?" I ask.

Bella just nods at me. "I used to have them every night."

"Why? I mean, from what I saw, your dad, Charlie and mom ..." I trail off unsure of her mom's name.

"Renee."

"Renee and Charlie may be the 'goody two-shoes' type of people—who stick their nose where it doesn't belong—but they seem nice, well to you that is. They have called you, what three or four times so far?" I say knowing they have called her just before she takes Morgan to bed.

"Yeah, they're great."

"So what's the reason for the nightmares?" I ask again.

"Does it matter? They'll always be a part of my life?"

"You sound defeated." I hate people who don't fucking try to overcome their shit.

"I'm not defeated, just facing the fact that they'll always come and go."

I roll my eyes at her and then lie back in the chair.

"My parents' bed is free if you want to go in there, or you could share mine or Morgan's bed."

I open my eyes looking at her. "You would share a bed with a guy that dislikes you?" I ask shocked.

"I just thought I should offer."

"No thanks, I've never shared a bed with anyone apart from Morgan. That's only been a handful of times; she's getting too big to share now."

Bella says nothing back to me, so I shrug and go to sleep in the chair.

"_Help!" _

_I sit up in the bed looking around. I see I'm in bed at the unit house. I look around seeing that the other two boys I share a room with are sound asleep. _

"_Help, please stop, it hurts!" _

_I move out of my bed and walk slowly down the hallway. I frown seeing her thrashing around in her bed. I move to her and gently touch her arm, but it makes her cry more. _

"_It's me, little bit," I say softly and she turns looking at me with her tear-filled doe eyes._

"_I'm sorry, I had another bad dream." _

_I smile at her. "It's okay, I've got you." _

_She moves closer and hugs herself close to me. "Why won't they go away?"_

_I close my eyes hearing the pain in her voice. "They will." _

"_No, they only leave when you are here, and you're going to go home and I'll be all alone."_

"_What? No, you'll make new friends."_

"_No one likes me. I don't know how to make friends." _

_I chuckle lying down with her. "Tell them about your day, about you. Just talk to them, and they'll see how amazing of a young girl you are. As for me, if I go home, I will still come back and I will always be your friend"_

"_Pinkie promise?"_

"_Pinkie promise," I hum and she hugs me again before going back to sleep._

The buzzing of the alarm fills my ear and I sit up feeling unsettled about the dream I had last night. I haven't thought about the unit home in such a long time, not since the day I walked out of there.

Bella again feeds, helps wash and dress Morgan before dropping her off at school. After that she gets on the bus, _paying for both of us_ to go to the hospital. I chuckle at her stuttering that she was not thinking and was meant to be going with a friend. The bus driver just gives her the 'I got a crazy rider on board' smile.

Bella talks to the front desk. The nurse tells her that they can't let her in to see John Doe.

"So what do we do now? I ask.

"I was thinking about sneaking in?" Bella says as she bites her lip.

"The _good girl's_ going to do something bad, that's against the rules?" I chuckle a little, but again, something flashes on Bella's face and I frown when I see her face change. It's like watching her put on a mask.

"ICU is this way."

"Bella?" I say but she doesn't reply to me. I let out a sigh as I walk up the stairs with her. "I was just joking, Bella." Again I'm met with only silence from her.

"You walk down the hallway and see if the coast is clear," Bella whispers.

I move away from her and walk down seeing the desk is unmanned. I wave at Bella who runs down and starts to fiddle with the computer.

"You are in room three-three-one."

I nod but see a nurse coming our way.

"Hide," I yell and Bella ducks into the nearby room. I watch the nurse head into the staff room and look back at Bella.

"It's clear."

Bella runs down the hallway and into another room. I close my eyes not really wanting to see myself.

"It's not you," Bella says with a sigh.

"It's not?" I say opening my eyes seeing an older street man lying there on the bed. "So where the hell am I?"

"I don't know but we, or I better get out of here."

It takes Bella little time to walk back down the hallway. She stops at the room she went into and shakes her head walking away again.

"So, what do we do now?" Bella asks and I shrug.

"Could Ed have hurt you?"

"No."

"Did you get in to a fight with James?"

I glare at her. "What is it with you and James? Did he fuck you then dump you?"

Bella drops her eyes from me. "No," Bella says walking away from me. I look at her the whole way home and she's different. There seems to be something else there, almost as if she's pulled more away from me. Making me think she has fucked James. Just the fucking thought hurts me so much, that I want to hit something?

"Bella, we need to talk so that you can find me," I say trying to move past this feeling.

"Not if it's about James and me!"

I swallow as the hurt feeling increases.

"Bella," calls out a feminine voice.

I look around to see Jessica walking our way. I grin looking her up and down.

"Now, I wish it were her that was helping me. Then at least I would have something nice to look at," I say. I know I'm being an ass, but this whole thing with her and James fucking hurts to think about.

"Why have you missed class?"

"I've just had something to handle." Bella's voice sounds odd and I look at her but her face is blank.

"I took notes for you, are you coming out with us tonight after your shift?"

Bella looks a little pale. "Shit, I need to try and find a sitter."

Jessica just looks at Bella as she walks away and into her home.

"A sitter? You're really going to go out partying when I could be lying in a ditch somewhere?" I yell.

"I thought you'd be happy, after all it will give you something other than my ugly face to look at."

"Oh, so you are jealous? Look, guys like looking at girls like Jessica," I say smugly but it feels odd, it feels like I'm just pretending. "It is not my fault you have a crush on me," I say as I follow Bella, and those pictures on the wall catch my eyes.

"Don't worry you've killed the crush. I was wrong; everything I ever thought about you was wrong," Bella says stopping in front of them.

"You make it sound like it's my fault. You're the crazy one, with a wall of pictures of me. Who does that?" I yell hitting the wall knocking most of the pictures off of it.

I sigh closing my eyes taking a deep breath. When I open my eyes again, Bella's on her knees scooping up a picture frame that has broken.

"You destroyed it!" Bella says with a sob.

"I was angry, I'm sorry. It's just a stupid picture of me anyway."

Bella doesn't even look at me, she just drops the frame and walks away. A few minutes later, she's back with a trashcan, she throws the broken frame in it. I watch as she just looks at the wall. Before I can speak, she starts taking them all down, and throws them on the hallway table before she walks away from me.

I wait a few minutes before walking to the sitting room. I swallow as I hear her asking whoever she called to watch Morgan so she can go to work.

"Bella, I'm really sorry," I say again, but she doesn't even look at me.

The night goes by with her not talking. I watch as she puts Morgan to bed with a smile. I can see her smile is faked, and doesn't reach her eyes. Morgan's only just fallen asleep when Bella's boss calls her and fires her for failing to turn up twice in a row.

When she's done with the call, she heads into the bathroom and the shower comes on. I pull at my hair, sitting down out in the hallway just looking at the empty wall. My eyes move to the ground and something catches my eye. I move closer to it seeing that it's a butterfly on a piece of wood that says _Ed and Little Bit_. I close my eyes as memories fill my head.

"_Come on, little bit," I say taking her hand leading to the art room._

"_What are we doing, Ed?" _

_I smile at her. "We're making a special frame for a photo that's being taken today."_

"_But you're leaving today?"_

"_I know, but this will be the last time I will get a photo with you, and this time I want you up front with me."_

"_But—"_

"_No buts, little bit, she's a bitch." I sigh when she looks down._

"_Isabella, look at me." She slowly moves her head up looking at me._

"_You are the prettiest girl I've ever met. These last sixteen months with you here made my life so much better."_

"_Come on kids, it's picture time," Kate yells and I wink at little bit._

_I hold her hand the whole way out and stand with the other kids._

"_Come on, Bella," Kate yells. _

_I look down to see little bit just peeking out from behind my leg. I place my hand on her shoulder and she stops shaking. _

_Once the picture is taken they take another one and hand it to me. I pick little bit up and run inside, placing the photo in the frame I just made with her._

"_You're my best friend and I'm going miss you," I say as I hug her close to me._

I swallow standing up looking down at the picture, my eyes go right to the photos that are on the table and I see myself. As I take a closer look at myself, sure enough there is a little girl peeking out. My eyes go to the others and the girl is in each of them, but often in the back, and I'm always looking her way.

They are some showing her a little older, and I'm not there anymore, but she's in every single picture. I move into the living room looking at the family photos. I feel a sob slowly coming over me when I see the same little girl looking back at me. All the pictures show her from a little bigger girl than in the pictures with me, to the Bella she is today.

"She was with me at the unit home?" I ask out loud closing my eyes trying hard to remember more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well he is finally waking up ... What are your thoughts?  
><strong>

**Be sure to go check out the Get Your Southern Entries that were written by Nikky and me.**

**Home by WeeKitty - on FFN, FicPad and by WeeKitty1 on TWCS**

**Southern Star by TeamAllTwilight on TWCS, FFN, and FicPad**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here we go, daily posts from here on out, last chapter will post on Christmas Eve.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_I'm outside hating that I'm living here in the unit home. I sigh as a car pulls up and out walks Renee with a bundle hugging her. All the kids all run to meet the new curtain climber, but I just stayed where I was. I'm twelve and have been in care now for four years. I've seen this many times before._

_It's a few hours later when we get called in for lunch. I meet this kid that looks closer to two than the four she's supposed to be. What the hell is Renee thinking having this small kid in with these monsters? Not that kids in care are monsters, but some only know how to hurt others. I should know, I've been hurt by some of them. This little bit is going to be eaten alive._

_The weeks pass and I find the girl—Isabella—odd. She doesn't speak or cry and has been picked on by the older kids. Some have even taken her sweets and cakes, but she doesn't even bat an eye. She's even quieter today, I know she had to spent time with her mom yesterday, maybe she misses her. I know I miss my mom, even if she was not always there for me._

_I walk outside the unit grounds hearing crying. It doesn't take me long to find Isabella in a small ball._

"_Hey," I say softly not liking the fact she's crying. "What's wrong?" _

_She moves back from me dropping her head._

"_My name is Edward. I'm twelve and I hate this place. I hate their healthy food. I like burgers and cheese and candy. I hate school, too, but I'm not stupid or anything. I play football – well I do when they remember to take me. What else ... oh, when I am older I want to build my own houses." _

_She looks at me frowning._

"_I like to draw and build stuff, so I thought I could draw houses for people and then help build them."_

"_I want to work in a toy shop." _

_I grin at her. "Yeah?"_

"_Yes, it looks like fun, and I don't have any toys, and I'm not allowed to play with my big brother's stuff."_

"_You have a big brother?"_

"_Yes," she says sadly._

"_Do you miss him?"_

"_No, he's mean; he scares me." _

_I swallow as I look at her, but quickly keep talking to her. After a bit I notice her arm looks swollen and red._

"_What happened?" I ask her as I gently take her arm in my hands. I know now I want to beat up whoever hurt her._

"_Don't tell, Mom said I couldn't come back if I told." _

"_Your mom did this?" _

_She shakes her head and I close my eyes. _

"_Your brother?" _

_This time she nods. _

"_How old is he?"_

"_Sixteen." _

_I take a deep breath. "Come on," I say and she shakes her head beginning to cry again._

"_Isabella, it looks bad, they need to check it out."_

"_I'll be good, I swear, please don't tell."_

_I sigh picking her up knowing she won't come willingly. As I walk with her, I start talking to her again knowing I have to take my mind off how light she is. "So, little bit." _

_She looks at me strangely._

"_You need a nickname if we're going be friends."_

"_We are friends?" _

_I smile and she smiles back at me. "Yeah, and I did tell you all about me, that's how people make friends."_

"_And then they give each other a nickname?"_

_I nod at her. _

"_Oh, what should I call you ... what about ED?"_

"_Yeah, that sounds good." _

_I'm almost at the house when I see Kate heading for the main door. _

"_Kate," I yell, and she looks at me, then at little bit who tries hard to hide herself inside of my jacket. "She hurt her arm, it looks bad." _

_Kate nods and goes to take little bit making her cry again as she grips onto me. After few minutes Kate stops deciding just to look at her arm._

"_It looks broken?" Kate says as she looks at me._

_I mouth, 'her brother,' and Kate sighs and nods. _

In the end I had to go with little bit to the hospital, because she wouldn't let me go. After that, I started to look out for her more. We became friends even with the eight-year gap in our ages. I found that she was smart and seemed to like the same things I did. I hate that I had to leave her a year and a half later, but I also wanted to go home.

Then I did a shitty thing and didn't go back, like I promised. I did ask Renee if she was okay, every time she made a home visit. Renee told that little bit had been adopted just a year after I left. I was sad, but happy that she had a new family.

I shake my head, unsure why I never remembered her. I look down at the table seeing that the photos are no longer there.

"Hey wait," I hear Bella yell.

I move back into the living room seeing that it's now morning and the front door is open. I run outside and see the garbage men are picking up the trash bags. Bella's trying to pull some of the bags back.

"Hey lady, we've got a job to do," the man says pulling them back from her.

"I know but some photos have gotten mixed in on accident. They're all I have left, please?"

The two guys shake their heads and continue throwing the bags into the truck. As they drive off Bella falls to her knees on the side of the road.

"Bella," I say softly, but she just sobs clutching her heart. "Little Bit," I say and she looks at me.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Bella yells at me and gives me a cold stare. "Once your life is sorted and back to normal, you'll get your wish about me, because I'm staying away from you. Until then I'll only speak with you if I have to."

Before I can say anything Bella jumps up and walks back into the house and slams the door. I slowly follow her and go to tell her again how sorry I am. My words stop dead in my throat when I see the expression of a shattered soul before me.

Bella blocks me out the rest of the morning. After dropping Morgan at school, she starts to question people around town. True to her word she doesn't speak to me, she doesn't even look my way.

"Bella," I turn seeing a smiling Jessica, "I heard you lost your job. I'm really sorry about that, but anyway Mike wanted to know if you're up for a date with him. I'll watch the kid you're looking after if you need a night out. I mean, Mike likes you and he asked me to ask, so you want to go?"

"No, I'm sorry, not tonight," Bella says softly.

"Come on, Bella, you're a hot looking girl."

Bella rolls her eyes at Jessica.

"You are, and you know the stuff that Jacob says is shit. He only calls you nasty names and picks at you, because you don't like him."

"It's not just him, Jess."

"I know James wasn't happy when I told him you said to stay away from him. I think he's got the hots for you, too."

"Believe me, that's not what it is."

"Why don't you see yourself as the pretty woman you are? I mean, apart from Jacob and James, no one else says anything bad about you. Oh, wait, does this have anything to do with Edward? If it does, you know it's not just you. I mean he doesn't look at any girl. I know he seems to be a little hard on you, but I'm sure that's just because you're very friendly and he's more to himself."

I look to the ground just hearing that other people could pick up on my hatefulness to Bella seems to hurt.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with him." Bella sighs rubbing her head. "Thank you, tell Mike I will go on a date with him, but right now I have a lot on my plate. As soon as I'm done, I'll give him a chance."

I frown at Bella. I'm not sure why, but I hate the fact she's going to give Mike a shot. She could do so much better.

"That's great, I'll let him know," Jessica says before she walks off and Bella starts to walk again.

"You just said that right, you're not really planning to go on a date with Mike, right?"

Bella doesn't say a word to me, and I feel like I'm as invisible to her as I am to everyone else. My heart sinks even more at the thought that there may come a time where she can't see or hear me.

The days go past with Bella talking to just about everyone in town, but no matter what I say she doesn't say a word back to me. I hate her silent treatment more than I ever thought I would.

"Hey, Bella," Morgan says sadly as she comes off the bus.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"It's been almost two weeks and he's still not back."

Bella sighs. "I know – but I will find him, I swear I will," Bella says looking to me for the first time since the day the pictures went off to the dump.

I walk away sitting in Bella's room. I let Bella spend time with Morgan without me watching over her.

"How do I fix this with Bella?" I ask looking up to the ceiling. "No answer, can't even give me a hint?" I close my eyes taking deep breaths.

"Oh, it took you long enough!" I hear a hyper voice state. I open my eyes seeing Alice standing in front of me. I look around seeing I'm back in her shop.

"What the hell?"

"Look, Edward, this will be easier if you listen. I can't hear you very well, only feel you. I know you and Bella are both in pain. I can tell that you have screwed up royally. You and Bella were destined to be together. I'm not sure, but I think you _did_ know who she was. I know your life was spinning out of control. I think you pushed her away. She was the one person that you knew could help make you feel better, and that scared you. Then Morgan happened, so you closed yourself off to everyone. When she tried to befriend you, your walls kept her out and she was hurt by it. You can still repair this, Edward, but you have to work it out for yourself. Do you want her in your life or do you just need her help to fix your problem? If you want her in your life, you'll know what to do instinctively, it's inside of you. If not and you only want her help, then you best give her the space she needs. I will say where you both could find another and be happy, it's not likely. Anything else would pale in comparison to what you could have if you're with her."

"How do I get home?" I say looking around.

"Just think of Bella or Morgan and you should go back there."

I close my eyes and Bella comes to mind right away.

"Stop!" Bella screams.

My eyes spring open and I see Bella crying and shaking in bed. I move to her lying in bed and pulling her to me.

"Hush now, little bit, I've got you." I feel my own sob wanting to come out. I cannot believe how complete I feel with her in my arms. That electric hum feeling's back and it courses and tingles around me.

"Edward?"

I look down seeing Bella's eyes are open and she's looking at me. All I can see in her eyes is the hurt my actions and words have put there.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I swear I didn't know. If I did I would've been your friend like I promised. It just ..." I stop talking as my voice starts to wobble.

"You were hurt in care and it made your life worse, but it saved mine. That little boy Ed, he saved me. He made me feel happy for the first time in my short life. I know and I get it, when he left that day, he sort of died. That caring boy—he's not here anymore—and I'll never be able to thank him."

"I'll make it up to you, I'll show you he's still here somewhere deep inside of me, he is here." I point to my chest. "Please, don't give up on me, everyone gives up on me. You can't, please."

"Morgan will never give up on you, and after I help fix this you won't need me."

I shake my head at her. "I think I've always needed you. I think that's one of the reasons I came back to the grill all the time. There are loads of cheaper places with just as good of food."

Bella shakes her head and turns away from me.

"I promise you that I will prove to you that your friend is still here."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Bella says softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So he remembers a lot more. Bella is not just bending to his will. A lot have asked about James or Jake raping Bella, and that is a no. So what are your thoughts? See you all tomorrow with another update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we are, today's update. See you again tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I sob a little, hating that I took me to the point of destroying her before I saw her. It's so strange that I thought I didn't care for her. Now that I remember our past, I can see she was trying to make me her friend, the exact same way I taught her. The hurt and pain is banging at the wall around my heart. Seeing Bella with Morgan, I know she loves my little sister as much as I do. Between our past and her love of my little sister, how can that not tug at my heart?

Bella turns lying flat and I move her hair out of her face. Jessica's right, Bella is pretty—beautiful in fact. She has such a soft face and her skin is perfect. Bella turns moving her head on top of my chest. I breathe in and hold it, scared to move. I'm scared to do anything. After a few minutes I let it out and just close my eyes enjoying the feel of her being so close. It has been a long time since I've been with a woman. I've not had the company of a woman in bed since before Morgan was born. I've never been big on sharing myself, and have had very few partners. I'm just not one to show those kinds of feelings, and the four I've been with have been bad judgment calls in the end. The only person I've told _I love you _to is Morgan, except Bella – when she was younger. I know I still love Bella, I can feel it inside me. Now that I've remembered, the love is there and stronger than ever. This love is a different kind of love than what I have for Morgan. I just need to work out what kind of love it is.

I close my eyes drifting off to sleep with my arms wrapped around Bella.

"What the hell!" Bella yells and I jump awake. "Why are you in my bed?"

"You had another nightmare, and I laid down with you like I used to at the unit home."

Bella moves away and I grab her arm. "What are they about – your dreams?"

Bella shakes her head at me.

"Please, Bella?" I say holding her arm gently.

"We're not friends, you hate me, remember?"

"No, I've never hated you."

Bella pulls her arm free and gets off the bed chuckling. "You could've fooled me." She stops at her bedroom door and turns to face me. "I missed you so much, and when I saw you that day, I was so happy to see you again. But you looked at me like I was a nasty bug! I thought I did something, I thought you were upset that I had a new family."

I go to speak, but Bella shakes her head.

"My mom, Renee, said you may not remember me, that you've had a different experiences than what I did. She only said you were badly hurt before and during your time in care. So stupid me, I tried to make you my friend again. I did things the way you showed me, the way you made me your friend. It didn't work; it only made you hate me more. You started hanging around James, and I was worried, really worried for you. Then I met Morgan and she said her brother needed a friend. I didn't know it was you until I promised her that I would try!"

"Why do you hate James so much?" I ask not understanding her odd feeling toward my friend.

"Out of everything that I said that's all you took from it?"

I feel ashamed, but I need to know if she has feelings for my friend.

"We have the same biological mother."

My eyes snap open wider and I just look at her. "He's your brother?" I gasp out and she shakes her head.

"No, he and Victoria never saw me as part of the family. I was not allowed to tell anyone my last name was Hunter. Just before I came to the unit home, James had locked me in the cellar for two weeks. I had to live on the dirty water that dripped down from the pipe leak, and eat jars of canned fruit that was old. I lived in that home for four years and he beat me so often that I didn't feel it when he broke my bones. In those four years I received twenty-nine broken bones.

"Just after he let me out of the cellar he set fire to the house. He and Victoria said it was me, and she couldn't cope with my wild behavior, and that's the reason I was taken to the unit home. The next four years I would visit only for him to hurt me, and she never stopped him. I ended up with another nine broken bones before Renee realized something wasn't right."

I frown at her, not understanding why no one stopped it before they did.

"They only knew about three of the broken bones. After the years of abuse, I got good at hiding my pain. Just after you left, James beat me so bad they had to call EMT. Thankfully, Renee had hidden a nanny cam on me and they saw what James did. He and Victoria were arrested, she passed away in jail. James got fifteen years, and he only served eight before he was out and back here."

Bella shakes her head and looks to me. "It was just after they got sentenced that Renee and Charlie adopted me. So no, I don't see him as my brother, and I'm sure he'd never call me his sister."

Bella walks away and I stand there in shock. How the hell can my friend be the monster that hurt her? I can tell she's telling the truth, and it manages to make me feel even guiltier than before. I've watched him bully her so often that it was as if it was normal.

Bella walks back into the room getting her clothes and fresh towels. She walks out and I hear the shower going. I sink down on the bed still unsure of what the hell I can do to make this up to her.

I don't turn when she walks back in, I just talk. "I've never had a family, not a real one. My life was always filled with me just keeping my head down and getting by. You were my friend and I cared about you very much, but when I left I just wanted to put the last six years behind me and move on. I asked about you, whenever Renee came by. I asked her if you were okay. If I had known you were hurting, I would've come back.

"When I met you that day, I was angry and pissed at my mom, and I hated Ed. I was blaming him for my mom's downfall. When you ran up shouting Ed at me—" I stop talking as I can remember the hate that filled me by being called the name of the man I despised at the time. "Then of course, Charlie arrived and put me in his car; that alone seemed like a good reason not to like you.

"I have no justification about how I treated you after that, but I'm sorry, Bella, really I am."

I turn and look at her and she nods at me once.

"So… you'll forgive me?"

She shrugs a little, but closes her eyes and nods once again. I move toward her to hug her, but she steps back opening her eyes, and I frown at her.

She walks out and I follow her all the way to the kitchen, where she picks up a glass, plate, and throws it on the floor smashing it into hundreds of little pieces.

"What?" I manage to ask and she looks down at the shattered mess.

She grabs the broom and sweeps it all into a pile. She picks it up using the dustpan. She lifts it up and looks intently at the shards of glass. "Sorry," she says to the now broken plate. "Well, what do you know, I said I was sorry to it, but it's still broken. I guess _sorry_ doesn't fix everything," before dumping the lot in the garbage.

"I said I've forgiven you, but that doesn't change the fact that once we have solved this, I'm staying out of your way."

"But—"

She shakes her head cutting off my rebuttal. "I've tried for six years to make you my friend. All you have been is cruel and dismissive. Yes, you haven't been as bad as Jacob and James. You've only been really cruel when they're around, but I'm not blaming them for what you choose to say, do and ignore. When you broke that picture frame we made, that was it for me. I'll still help find yourself, and get you fixed. I'll reply to you when you speak to me—if we're alone—but that's it. I can't and won't give you any more of me."

I can see the tears running down her face and I know that I have a few, too.

"I'm sorry," I say again.

"I know," is all Bella says as she walks out of the kitchen. It only takes a few moments for me to hear the giggling of Bella waking up Morgan.

The days have come and gone. We're still no further along in finding out what happened to me, but that's not what's worrying me. Morgan has become sadder and I know she misses me. There's also the fact Bella still has this large wall built that's keeping me out. I know I have no one to blame but myself. On top of all of that, Bella's parents are due back this afternoon, and I'm not sure how they're going to handle Morgan being here.

"What are we going to tell them?" I ask.

"The truth, I mean all of it, even the fact that I can see you."

I drop to my knees in front of her. "They will think that you're insane," I say but she only shrugs.

"They'll believe me, they have to. Morgan can't go home without you, we both know that."

I sigh looking her right in the eye. The time seems to pass, but I can't look away from her. I now know what I feel for her _is_ love. The love a man has for his woman, his lover, his mate, but I have screwed up. I know I will never have her as all of that, because I don't deserve her and I have no one to blame but myself.

She has always shown me such kindness and I have been cruel and unkind. I now know that maybe this whole thing was never about fixing me, but giving me the chance to mend my biggest wrongdoing. To show Bella she can and will move beyond her past. That she will and is loved not only by me, but by others. She'll know what James did to her—what he still does to her—is wrong.

"I'm sorry," I whisper out as the guilt fills me up inside.

"I know." She drops her head and I lean in and kiss the top of it. It's like I know now what I must do to move on.

"Baby, Bella, we're home." I move away from Bella as she runs to her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you have it, now you all know the back story between Bella and Edward, Bella and James, and how things got so out of hand. What do you think Renee and Charlie will think when Bella tells them everything?  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Seven more regular chapters and an epilogue to go, see you tomorrow with more.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

As I stand and watch Bella with her parents, I can't help feel envious of the love they all share. I can't just see it, but feel it as well.

"I missed you so much," Renee says with a sob.

"I missed you both, too. Can you guys sit down; I need to tell you something?"

Renee and Charlie share a worried look as they move to the sofa.

"There's been a lot going on, and I have sort of been fired and kicked out of my college course, too."

My head snaps up looking at Bella. I knew she had gotten fired, but I didn't know about her being kicked out of college. Then I realize she hasn't even attended a class in the last month.

"Bella?" I say feeling hurt and sad about how much this girl has lost because of me.

"What – why?" Renee says looking between Bella and Charlie.

"Edward is missing," Bella says quickly.

"Honey, I know you care about him, but I think it was clear that he was planning to leave."

"No, you don't understand. He's gone, and Morgan's still here."

Renee looks a little white. "I need to make a call," Renee says standing up grabbing her cell.

"Stop ... wait and listen, she's safe, I have her," Bella says and Renee looks at her in shock. "I had no choice," Bella says with a sob.

Renee sighs and rubs her head. "Tell me you didn't give them money?"

"I'm sorry, I had to; I couldn't find another way."

"Okay, we can fix this. I just need to find where the hell Edward went."

I look to Renee frowning over how much love and care was in her voice when she said my name.

"I think he's been hurt, badly," Bella says looking at me.

"Why do you think that?" Charlie asks.

"Because I can see him. I've been able to see him for over a month. He's actually right here with us, he's standing there," she says pointing at me.

"Not this again," Charlie says rubbing his face.

"It's real this time, you have to believe me."

"We do, honey. I'll give Rose a call," Renee says giving Bella a warm smile

"I swear to you, he is really here, please believe me."

"Come on, let's go and get some rest," Renee says, as she tries to lead Bella to her room.

"I have to get Morgan." The sadness in Bella's voice tugs at my heart.

"Bella," Renee calls out.

When Bella gets to the door she turns to face her parents. "I've never lied to you about anything – why would I lie now?" Bella wipes her tears away and looks back at them. "You said I could ask you for anything, so I'm asking you for three things. First, I ask that you believe me, because I'm telling you the truth. Second, I'm asking that you allow Morgan to stay here where she'll be safe until we find Edward. Last, the third thing I need is for you to help me save Edward and get him reunited with Morgan. We need to find him and make sure he's safe and sound. We need to somehow help him get Morgan into his care."

Bella walks out the door and I move quickly to catch her up.

"Bella?" I say quietly

"It's fine, don't worry. I'm not letting them stop me from finding you."

"That's not what this about," I say making her face me. "You're risking so much, maybe too much – for a prick like me."

Bella shakes her head and starts to walk again. "I need to find you," she whispers out after a few minutes.

I feel my heart thump hard against my chest. Even after everything I've said and done to her she still shows me more compassion and love than I've ever felt before in my life.

"Bella," Morgan says as she runs straight to Bella's open arms.

"Hi, baby, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was so great! I made a picture of Edward today. Do you think he'll like it?" Morgan asks holding up the picture. I smile when I see the picture she drew. It's clearly her and me walking with Bella.

"He'll love this picture, baby," Bella says as she spies my smile. "Okay, baby, we need to talk about something before we go home. My mom and dad are back."

Morgan drops her head looking to the ground. "Does that mean I have to go back home, or to one of those places Edward stayed at when he was younger?" Morgan asks and I'm stunned by the look of fright on Morgan's face.

"No, I will not let them take you away from me, until we find Edward. Even if I have to run with you, I will. I swear to you, I'll be by your side until Edward comes back."

Morgan hugs Bella tightly and then looks her in the eye. "He loves you, too," Morgan says softly.

"Baby, he doesn't love me the way that you do, and that's okay because we'll always be friends," Bella says holding out her pinkie.

"But what if he still wants to leave, I won't see you again?"

"Baby, let's just wait until he comes home. Then whatever he does or wherever he takes you, it'll be because he's doing what's best for you."

Morgan nods at Bella and I can't remain silent. "I'll stay wherever you are, because she means so much to you."

Bella turns her head a little giving me a weak smile before looking back to Morgan. "Come on, baby, time to go home."

We walk into Bella's home to find a tall woman with blond hair standing there.

"Rose?" Bella says and Rose gives her one of these creepy smiles that therapists seem to give.

"Your mom and dad called saying you're having some problems?"

Before Bella can answer, someone knocks on the door, and Bella opens it to find Alice standing there along with Jessica.

"Hi," she says walking in.

"ALICE?" Rose says with a hint of anger.

"Oh shush, Rose. Hey, Morgan, I'm Alice, can you show Jessica here your room for me, please?"

Morgan nods and Jessica takes her hand. We all seem to wait until we hear Morgan's room door close before Alice starts to talk again.

"Look, here's the deal—like it or not—Bella can see Edward, but we have to find him soon. It's been thirty days that he's been out of his body. He's running out of time."

I look to Charlie and Renee who look to be in a bit of shock.

"Edward, maybe you could prove to everyone that you're here?" Alice suggests.

"What do want me do?" I ask harshly, even though only Bella can hear or see me.

"Just a second, Edward, I have an idea. Here, Dad," Bella says giving him a pen and notepad.

"What?" Charlie asks.

"Do something, write something, draw something, anything," Bella says and then looks at me.

I nod and move behind him.

"This is stupid, Bella," Charlie says.

"Will you just do it?" Bella says narrowing her eyes at him from across the room. He sighs, but starts to draw what looks like a cat.

"He's drawing a cat, I think," I say out loud. I start to chuckle because his drawing abilities are rather childish. "I think it might be Top Cat, you know that cartoon cat? Wait you might be too young to remember that."

Bella shakes her head at me and shrugs. "Are you drawing Top cat? Edward tells me it's a cat and it looks cartoonish?" Bella says looking at her dad as his pen stops as he looks up at her.

"How did you know?"

"Edward told me, he's standing behind you." Charlie's head slowly turns and he looks right at me.

"Hi, Chief," I say.

"He says 'Hi Chief.'"

I watch as Charlie swallows and then speaks to me as if he can see me. "What did I say to you when you were done with your time?"

"You told me I only had one life and to sort my shit out. You said to know that my own mistakes are that, mine. You said I should take responsibility for them instead of hiding or being angry at the world, because the truth is the world owes me nothing."

Bella repeats everything I say and Charlie pales a little.

"I need to know everything he remembers, everything."

Renee takes Morgan out to go shopping, so Charlie can do his police work without upsetting Morgan.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Charlie asks looking at Bella.

"Being out on Halloween with Morgan," I say and Bella repeats.

"Okay, what about before that?"

I close my eyes, but things just seem to be a jumble of memories.

"There were some stolen cars a few days before Halloween; did you have anything to do with that?"

I close my eyes and I can see myself in a car driving down the road.

"Yes," I say weakly and Bella looks at me sadly before repeating my answer.

"Who else was there?"

A flash of James, Jacob come to me, but I can't turn in my friends.

"Who was it, Edward, it could be important?" Bella says to me.

As I look at her I see the hurt in her eyes, it's like she knows it's James that I'm protecting. Yet again, I'm brought back to earth with a crash reliving the pain I saw her in when she was younger.

"Okay, let's move on from that, where was he when all this started?"

"The woods, north of town," I say.

"Okay, let's go," Charlie says.

The drive does seem to take us an overly long time, and all three of us head together into the woods.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this," Bella says lowly.

"It's okay, I didn't think of it either."

Bella stands well back as we allow Charlie to do his work.

"There's some blood, but I don't think he's here anymore. If he was here, he would be dead, and according to the small pixie he's still alive. So as I see it, he has to be in the hospital?"

"I have tried that already, Dad. They don't have anyone with his name or anyone listed as John Doe either."

"Well ... I'll try," he says sounding sure.

"Look, baby, I swear to you I will find him. I have a contact who's friends with Edward and James. I'll give him a ring and see what he knows," Charlie says.

"Who?" Bella and I ask together.

"Riley."

As soon as Charlie says the name, my mind takes me back to the bridge. I'm standing there watching as James shoots Riley. I relive being made to help throw his body into the cold water. I fall to my knees as I feel like someone has taken the breath from within me.

"Edward," I can hear Bella cry. "Dad, he can't breathe do something!"

"Edward, don't leave please don't go."

The woods seem to fade and there seems to be a bright light with people in blue moving around me, one of them looks at me and everything turns black. I open my eyes seeing I am alone in the woods and it's now dark out.

"Bella?" I yell looking around not finding her. I run to where we left the car and see it's no longer there. I close my eyes putting my full thoughts on Bella. I hear sobbing and it makes me open my eyes, to find I'm back in Bella's bedroom and she's in bed crying her heart out.

"Bella," I say moving to the bed.

I stop when she looks at me. Before I can open my mouth again she is in my arms hugging me so tightly.

"I thought I lost you," she says between her sobs, "it's been two days." She carries on and I pull back from her, it felt like minutes to me. I look her over seeing she looks tired and ill. My eyes run down her body seeing that she's again in the old worn-out t-shirt. I look at it and I see it has the logo for the school I attended on it. She turns her back on me and there, in plain sight, is my name across her back, MASEN.

"I left this for you?" I say pulling her back to me as I gently touch the t-shirt.

"Yes, you did, to help me sleep after you left."

I sink to the bed. "Little bit," I say sadly. "You're such an amazing person. How I couldn't see it, I'll never know. I love you," I say kissing her head as her mouth drops open. "Come on, you need to sleep," I say pulling her back to lie on the bed.

Just like the other times I've been in bed with her she moves placing her head above my heart. It seems to calm not only her but me. As I lie here with her, I can't help feeling that we fit so well together. I close my eyes drifting off to sleep, but I can stop the dreams of what could've been from filling my mind. Even without them, I know deep in my heart we could have been great.

The next morning I wake before Bella and she's no longer in my arms, but she's facing me. I slowly brush her hair from her face. I can't help but smile even with the aura of sadness that seems to be on her sleeping face, she's still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

"I would give up everything I own or would ever own, except for Morgan, just to have one more chance with you." I move forward slowly and kiss her lips, and just like everything else they just seem to fit just perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that took some convincing, but at least Charlie believes her now. What do you suppose will happen now?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, here we go, Thursday update and it's a big one, see you tomorrow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

I pull back to find Bella's eyes are now open and she's looking right at me.

"I just wanted to wake you," I say after clearing my throat.

"We need to step up the pace in finding you. Morgan asked Santa to bring you home for Christmas."

I just smile at her and nod. I wait until she's in the shower before getting up.

The day seems to go with Charlie following all and any leads he gets. Bella and I take to the street again. I think for Bella it was more just the need to do something.

"Hey, bitch," James growls at the same time Bella's being pulled into the alley.

I look in shook as James holds Bella by her throat against the wall. "Your daddy is pissing me off!"

"What did you do to Edward?" Bella gasps out.

"Edward, oh yeah, your lover boy," James says with a sneer. "I told you when you took Mom away that I would take everything you cared about! It was so easy, I didn't even have to try," James says leaning into Bella. "He doesn't even care about you! We always talked about fucking you so hard that you wouldn't be able to move for weeks."

I feel the anger come out of me and I aim to hit him, but my fist just passes through him. I fall to the ground losing my balance as it happens. I watch helplessly as Bella fights him harder and all he does is squeeze her throat harder. I freak as he runs his hand up the inside of her leg.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I yell jumping up, only this time I make contact and he turns looking at me like he actually heard me.

"What?" he stutters out looking around.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." I say with authority and again his eyes show me that he can hear me.

"I don't know what game you're playing. As I've warned you before, if you tell anyone about me, I'll kill you and little Morgan, too. You got me?" he asks before looking around. He drops Bella in a heap on the ground and runs away.

I move to Bella putting my arms around her. "That's why?" I say feeling a sob work its way out of my body. "That's why you never told me, because he threatened Morgan."

Bella closes her eyes and I know that's exactly why she stayed silent.

"I can't believe I called him a friend. You need to tell your dad."

Bella shakes her head at me. "I think he had something to do with what's happened to you."

"I think you're right, and I know he killed Riley," I say with a sigh.

Bella just looks at me as she covers her neck with her jacket.

"What?" I ask.

"Dad?" she says getting up moving toward Charlie who is now standing there.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," he says and Bella looks at me then to him.

"Dad, what is it?"

"Edward's step-dad, Ed, just identified Edward's body."

"No," Bella says as she starts to sob.

"He's not dead, Dad, Ed's wrong, he has to be wrong. He's probably too drunk to know if it is Edward or not, he most likely doesn't even know what day it is!" Bella yells angrily.

"Baby, he had his wallet on him and his state identification was in there."

Bella shakes her head. "I want to see him, I'll know if it was him or not."

"He was in the water, baby, his body isn't in good shape. I don't want you seeing that."

Water? I close my eyes and remember picking up two wallets that night. I tucked Riley's back in his pocket. I must have mixed them up. I never looked in my wallet after that night.

"Bella, it's Riley that is dead, his wallet must have gotten mixed up with mine," I tell Bella as she sobs.

"Edward said it must be Riley's body. Daddy, please you have to check."

I tell Bella everything I remember and she tells her dad who looks stone-faced.

"Dad," Bella sobs out, "he was scared," Bella says as she looks at her dad pleadingly.

"I know, honey, I just wished he would've come to me."

Bella nods. "Please let me see, to make sure it's not him?"

Charlie sighs. "How about I view the body?"

Bella bobs her head as she walks with him to the car.

The drive to the hospital goes by fast and we enter the building.

"Stay right here, Bella," Charlie says as he walks into the morgue.

"It can't be you," Bella says and I clasp hold of her hand.

"If it is me, I want you to move on. I know that you've done everything you could," I say feeling defeat.

"What? No! It's not you, it can't be you."

I sigh and turn to talk to her, before I can say anything Charlie is there.

"It's not him, baby, and I know where he is."

Both Bella and I turn to face Charlie. "Riley is meant to be in the ICU. I can only assume that if Riley is in the morgue with Edward's name tag then just maybe Edward's upstairs with Riley's name tag."

We all head upstairs and Charlie leads us to the same room Bella hid in when we were here last time. The curtain is pulled back and I look down at my body.

"He was badly beaten, they're stunned that he's still alive, but ..."

"But what?" Bella says and I look at Charlie.

"They think he's virtually brain dead, they want to shut off his life support, and the time frame for contacting his next of kin is almost up."

"You have to get back in your body," Bella says to me. I can see she's barely holding back her tears.

"How?" I ask worried about what's going to happen if I do. Will I really be brain dead?

"I don't know," Bella says softly touching the hand of my body.

She's touching my body and I can feel her, it's like she's touching me.

"I can feel you touching me," I tell her as I close my eyes. "Change what you're doing, touch me in another place."

I gasp as I feel her soft hand touching my face, and I put my hand on my own cheek to show her I can feel her. I move my own hand and I feel her lips on my cheek kissing me. I place my hand over it again and look at her. "You kissed me," I say and she nods.

"Dad, please buy us some time ... please."

I look to Charlie who looks as if he's holding back tears. "Okay, baby, I'll see what I can do."

As the time passes, I try just about everything to get inside my body but nothing works.

"Bella, baby, you should head home. Edward's parents have been found and are coming in. For what I'm about to do, it'll be best if you aren't here for it."

Bella nods and I walk out with her.

"You should stay," she says and I shake my head.

"I'll get you home first."

Bella sighs and starts to walk.

"What do think we're doing wrong?" Bella asks as a car screeches to a stop close to us.

"Bella, run," I shout as James jumps out of the car.

"Really, you chose to run, Bella? That has never saved you before."

I start to try to hit James as he drags Bella into the car, I leap in, too.

"Let her go," I yell as Jacob starts to drive away. James looks at me narrowing his eyes

"How in the fuck are you doing that?" James says as he twists Bella's arm.

"Doing what?" Bella asks.

"Sounding like him," James says as he puts Bella's arm behind her back.

"She's not, asshole, I'm here," I spit in his ear.

"I'm going to hurt you so fucking bad," James hisses in anger. I pull back knowing every time I speak it's making him hurt Bella more.

Jacob stops the car and I see we are back in the woods. James drags Bella out of the car and pushes her to the ground.

"I fucking hate you," Bella says as she stands up fighting them off.

I try hard to help her, but nothing I do stops them or hurts them.

"This ends now," James says bringing out a knife.

I dive for her, but I'm too late and she falls to the ground holding her side.

"You asshole!" I yell throwing a punch at James, only this time I make contact with the side of his face.

As he hits the ground he looks at me. "What?" he says looking right at me.

"James, she's getting away," Jacob yells.

"Leave her, let's get out of here," James says clearly shaken.

As soon as they drive away, I take off to find Bella.

"Oh, Little Bit," I say taking her in my arms. I start to sob seeing the blood come from her.

"Hold on, please, hold on," I sob kissing her. "You're not the one that's supposed to die."

"It's okay, I'd gladly give up my life for you," she gasps out.

I shake my head at her. "No – you're so much better than me, you have more to give. I love you, really love you, please live for me."

I close my eyes praying. Slowly, I can hear talking and my eyes open. I jerk and my body moves, but I feel stiff. My eyes focus and I can see Charlie looking down at me.

"Bella," I try to say, but no sound comes out and I remember I have a tube down my throat. I start to pull on it, knowing I need it out to tell him to save Bella.

"Calm down, son, you'll hurt yourself."

I shake my head grabbing a hold of his arm and looking right at him. Again, I try to say Bella's name hoping he can see the fear in my eyes.

"Hi, Edward," a doctor says and I start pulling at the tube.

"I think he wants you to remove it," Charlie says.

"I will once I know he is stable enough," I shake my head and glare at him.

"Fine," the doctor sighs knowing that either he's going to remove it or I will.

"Breathe out, in three, two, one ..."

I breathe out as he pulls but still it hurts like a bitch.

"James stabbed Bella, she's in the woods," I say in a rasped voice.

"What?" the doctor and Charlie say together.

"She left here about an hour ago, to go home, she's home and fine," Charlie says.

"No! Please, Chief, she's hurt. You need to get to her, now."

Charlie just looks at me strangely.

"Top Cat," I say and he looks flabbergasted, but nods.

I move to get up, but everything spins.

"Where do think you are going?" the doctor asks.

"To get my girl," I rasp out again as everything fades.

I wake to find I'm alone in the room. I slowly get out of bed and walk toward the door, only I bang into it. "Ah, fuck," I say moving back a little.

I rub my head, but it feels like there is a heavy weight on my arm. I look to my arm and see a bag attached to it, so I disconnect it.

"Looks like I'm back," I say to myself and open the door. I actually smile that I'm able to actually open a door the right way again.

"Okay, Bella, where are you?" I start moving down the hallway and when I get to the nurses station, I see the patient board. I easily find Bella's name and head for her room.

I move as fast as I can, but I'm nowhere near as fast as I used to be. When I find the room, I open the door. I let out a sob when I see her connected to all the tubes and wires. I move to her bed and stand by the chair beside it.

"Hey, Little Bit, you need to come home now," I say in her ear. "Please, come back to me," I beg.

I take a deep breath as I brush her hair from her face.

"I'm so sorry for everything I've ever said to you, and for what I allowed them to say to you. I know I have no right to be in your life, but I hope I can earn a place. This time with you has shown me that I have more than Morgan to live for. You have to wake up – I love you."

I kiss her head softly and lay my head beside her body as I sink into the chair. As the hours pass, I just start talking about random shit that has happened to me since I left the children's home. By the time the hall lights brighten to show the new day, I've poured out my whole life story. Not that it's a happy story, but it is the whole story of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think of that twist? Just a little different, huh? We told you all along that Edward wasn't dead and a couple of you guessed it right. When Edward put Riley's wallet back in his pocket, he accidentally put his own wallet in Riley's pocket. The story isn't over yet, but what are your thoughts about how things have went so far? **


	10. Chapter 10

**All normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Edward?" I look around seeing Charlie standing at the door.

"Hi," I say wiping my face. "Is she going to be okay?" I ask turning back.

"We found her just in time," Charlie says and I hear him move a chair close to me. "I'm still finding this a little hard to believe that she could see and talk to you."

"Well, she could," I say right away placing my hand back on hers' and threading our fingers. "I'm sorry she got hurt because of me, it should be me in a coma, not her."

I feel Charlie's hand on my shoulder. "Son, she's not in a coma ... well, she is sort of, it's a medically induced coma, but they're planning on bringing her out of it today."

I turn looking at Charlie. "Really?" I ask and he smiles a little nodding at me.

"Thank you, God," I say closing my eyes as I sob a little.

"Son?" I look to Charlie. "This may not be the best of times to tell you this, but I've arrested James, Jacob, and some woman called Mrs. Cope?"

I nod at him. "How long do I have before you have to take me in?" I'm just hoping I can see Morgan and Bella before I have to go.

"I'm not taking you in."

I look to Charlie in surprise. "Why, I stole those cars right along with them."

"But you were helping us out, giving us information."

I frown looking at him. "Riley was my informant; he said you seemed to stay away from the big stuff and just seemed to need the money. I know about your home life and why, unlike the others, you weren't just doing it for the fun or the money."

I chuckle as I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Okay, you needed the money, but only to give Morgan a better home life and future. Anyway, I changed the name from Riley to your name. I know that's what he would've wanted."

"So?"

"So, you will not be arrested. However, you will need to testify against all the rest of them in court."

"Done; even without getting off scot-free, I would've testified against them all."

I look back at Bella. "I can't believe James did this to her. Morgan means the world to me, and I just cannot imagine hurting her like this. I would never allow anyone to hurt Morgan – she's my little sister. Why would James allow Jacob to hurt Bella, not to mention his own personal torture to her himself."

"I'm not sure; even being a cop, I'll never understand. I've seen some people do some pretty inhuman things to others, but like you, I wonder how anyone can be wired that wrong to think it's okay."

We're both silent for a few minutes before Charlie clears his throat. "Son, I had to arrest your mother and her husband, too."

I look at him and my only fear is for Morgan.

"Ed knew that it wasn't you, but claimed it was. Riley – as you know, was covered with several tattoos. The vast majority of them were covered by his clothing and had no water or element damage. The tattoos were very visible on the body, when Ed identified Riley as you. It seems your mom had a life insurance policy out on you, so Ed claimed it was you and demanded a death certificate from the coroner. Your mom had already called the insurance company; it seems they were intending to say it was you and claim the money."

I roll my eyes a little, but this really does not surprise me.

I turn my head back, I know I should ask what will happen to Morgan, but I am afraid to.

"Good morning, Charlie ... uh and Edward?" I turn seeing the doctor that saw me yesterday standing there.

"The nurse has been looking everywhere for you, Edward."

"Clearly not everywhere," Charlie says beating me to it.

"Ha, very true," the doctor says with a loud chuckle. "Gladys, Mr. Masen is in here," he calls out the room door.

"Charlie, are you okay for Edward to remain in here, while I look Bella over?"

"Yes, he's fine, Carlisle."

I watch Carlisle carefully as he does each of his tests on Bella.

"Everything seems great, and I'm happy to bring her around."

I swallow sitting up more as he injects something into her IV tubing.

"How long before she wakes up?" I ask without looking at Carlisle.

"It all depends on her; some take only a few minutes others a few hours. How about you come back to your room with me? That way I can look you over, and you can eat something, get washed up and get a change of clothes?"

"No! I need to stay here," I say unwilling to leave her side.

"I need to look you over," Carlisle says with authority, "so come on and let me do my job. Afterward, I'll allow you back in here, as long as it's okay with Charlie and Bella once she's awake."

I look to Charlie who shakes his head holding his hand up. "Go on, Son, and then come back once you're done."

I stand slowly still feeling stiff. It takes me a good few minutes to get back to my room and Carlisle helps me onto the bed.

"I don't get why I couldn't just stay with her. She saved me, and I need to be there for her."

"I understand young love, but if you want to help her heal, you yourself will need to be healing, too. You can't look after someone without first looking after yourself. Now, let me do my job."

Carlisle checks me over thoroughly and thankfully only made me wince a few times. "You're a very lucky man. The injuries you have should've killed you, and that's not taking into account the amount of time we thought we lost you. You should grasp this as your new chance on life."

"Believe me, I will and I do."

Carlisle nods and smiles. "Female or male?" I give him a puzzled look and he chuckles a little. "You need help showering. I'm just asking would you like a male or female nurse to help you."

"Don't care – makes no difference to me," I say as Carlisle shrugs.

"I thought being a cocky young man – you'd like a young female nurse."

I shake my head. "No, I need to win the girl I love over and I can't do that lusting after some nurse."

Carlisle chuckles. "Okay, shower, eat, dress and then you can get back to her."

I nod at him and watch as he turns and walks out of my room.

After my shower, with a male nurse helping, I get dressed. I manage to eat half of the food they brought for me to eat. The nurse – Brian, says I did really well for having been in a coma for over a month. I grin at him before moving at a snail's pace back to Bella's room.

"Hi," I say softly and Charlie turns to me. I see Bella peeking out from beside him. "Bella," I say trying to move faster to her.

Before she can say hi back, I have her in my arms holding her close to me.

"I fucking missed you," I say with a sob.

"You're back," Bella says sounding as if she is surprised.

"Yes, I'm back." I kiss her head letting my lips linger there. I finally pull back when Charlie clears his throat.

"I need to go and collect your mom, and Morgan, to bring them up. Morgan's been dying to see the both of you. Do you need anything, Edward?"

I look at him confused.

"I already have Bella's list," he says holding a piece of paper up. "Do you need books? Renee already got you night clothes and coming home clothes, but do you need anything else?"

I shake my head at him. "No, thank you."

"Okay then, we should be back up here in two hours." Charlie leans over kissing Bella's head and he pats me on my shoulder before walking out.

"I thought you had passed over," Bella says softly as the door clicks.

"I thought he killed you," I reply holding her closer to me.

"I'm sorry, I know I keep saying this and it will never be enough but it's all I have."

I take a deep breath.

"Please don't leave me. I know you said you'll stay away, but I don't want you to, I need you with me. Can we try and be friends again, like we used to be?"

I pull back to look at Bella, slightly worrying about what I may see.

"It's all I want for Christmas," I chuckle and Bella tilts her head. "Please?"

"Edward ..."

I shake my head at her holding back my tears.

"I know that I have—"

Bella cuts me off by covering my mouth. "We can try, but I'm not taking any more of your shit! You say one thing that makes me mad and then ... I'll ... kick your ass."

I chuckle kissing her lips quickly. "Thank you," I say and Bella yawns.

"Why am I so tired? My dad said they had me in a coma for over a day yet I'm still tired?"

I shrug. "Your body needs to heal, and it does that well with you sleeping," I say sure that I read that somewhere. "Go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up."

Bella shakes her head at me.

"Nightmares?" I ask and she nods. "Move over, Little Bit."

Bella does what I ask and I lie down next to her. I can't help but grin as she puts her head on my chest.

"I heard you," Bella says after a few moments.

"What?"

"Last night, when you were talking about your life after the home, I could hear you talking. I tried to talk back to you, hug you, but nothing worked."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry for laying that all on you. More than likely it was my talking that kept you in your coma."

"No, and you know it wasn't. Edward, I can understand why you pushed me away, it doesn't take the hurt away, but I can understand your need to not lose anyone else or be hurt anymore."

"I wish I could take it all back."

"It's okay—"

I shake my head interrupting her, knowing it's not _okay_. When I say nothing, she begins to talk again.

"We have to move on from it, build a new friendship."

"I would like that," I tell her kissing her head again as she yawns.

"But for now, let's sleep some more and do some healing?"

**~SQ~**

"I told the nurse just to leave them; they are getting the sleep they both need and he is above her covers," I hear Carlisle say.

"They're going to get married, so it's okay. Can we wake them now?" Morgan says sounding excited.

"Married?" Charlie and Renee say together.

"Yes, I dreamed that they would get married and they will, the angel tolded me so," Morgan says in a matter of fact voice.

"Honey—" Renee says but Morgan cuts her off.

"You have to believe. Besides, I asked Santa and I've been extra good this year."

"You have?" I say weakly.

"She has," Bella says yawning and moving her head off my chest. I slide off the bed and I turn helping her sit up.

"Okay?" I ask Bella as I fix her pillows.

"No, but if you sit here," she says patting the space beside her. "And Morgan, you up here," she says this time tapping the bottom of the bed. "And tell me all about what you did at school today, and then I will be perfect."

Morgan smiles and moves, hugging me close to her.

"I missed you," she whispers. "You're her friend now, right?"

"I am," I whisper back.

"I'm glad you have a real friend now, but she was mine first, so can I call dibs?"

I chuckle but nod at her with a huge smile.

"Guess what?" Morgan says as she takes her place at the bottom of the bed.

"What?" I ask as I sit beside Bella, where she wanted me to be.

"I'm gonna play Mary in the school play."

"You are?" Bella asks with a big smile and I can't help but smile again.

"Yes, and I get to have a baby." Morgan tilts her head and looks at us with an inquisitive look. "I know babies come from inside of mommies' tummies, but how do they get there? Do the mommies have to eat them?"

Everyone chuckles a little. "No, when a man loves a woman," Charlie says and I turn looking at him. "He gives her a seed and that turns into the baby inside her."

I bite my lip when he gives Morgan a little nod at the end.

"But that can't be true because Bill has two moms and no dads?"

Charlie raises his eyebrow and looks to Renee who shakes her head and waves her hand for him to carry on.

"Okay, when someone loves another they talk and decide that it's time to have a baby, and then they get a seed from a man. Then the woman takes the seed and makes it grow into a baby."

Morgan shakes her head again. "What about Sally, she only has a mom, and Tom only has a dad?"

Charlie opens and closes his mouth.

"Morgan, you know how you're playing Mary?"

Morgan turns and smiles at Bella as she bobs her head.

"Well, how did Mary get the baby inside her?"

"God," Morgan says with a bob of her head.

"That's right, so God chooses when people have a baby. He gets a seed from a man," Bella says looking at her dad, "takes it to a woman where it grows inside of her. Then someone, not always the same man or woman, will look after the child."

Morgan seems to think over Bella's answer and nods at her.

"So, I'll need to ask God to give you and Edward a baby then?"

"Okay, how was work Renee?" I say moving the topic on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't you just love Morgan? I know I do. See you all tomorrow for another chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So there is five more chapters to post, so that means there will be a double up somewhere in there, since we said the entire story would be posted by Christmas Eve. Maybe it will be today ... maybe tomorrow or the next, but sometime between now and the 24th of December (US central standard time) there will be two chapters posted in one day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

The last four days have flown by quickly, and Bella and I have just gotten our discharge papers. While I'm happy to be getting out, I'm unsure of where I'll be living.

Yesterday, Charlie informed me that my mom and Ed failed to pay rent and have been evicted. He was able to get in and get as much of Morgan's and my belongings as he could. I don't have any money left since my mom and Ed cleaned out my account almost the second they found out I was missing. I can't even afford to live in a motel.

So this leaves me with the homeless shelters. I hate the thought of staying in one of them, but I'm deeply grateful to know Morgan will be safe in Bella's home.

"Edward?" I'm brought out of my thoughts by Bella.

"Hey, are you all set to leave?" I ask as I put my hands in my pockets.

"I am, are you ready to go?"

I look around the room and lift my bag. "Yeah," I say as I take her bag from her.

The walk down to the car park is quiet and I frown as Charlie takes my bag along with Bella's from me.

"Chief, that one's mine," I say pointing at it.

"I know, get in," he says and I frown, but get in the car.

"Are you okay?"

I turn and look at Bella. "Yes, I'm fine ... just ... it's nothing," I say. I don't want to pull her down, or have her worrying about me.

Charlie pulls up outside of their house and grabs both bags walking inside.

"Are you coming? Morgan's dying to show you her room."

I chuckle and nod at Charlie.

My mouth drops open a little as I see what used to be the spare room. The whole room is now all pink and purple and very girlie."

"This looks amazing baby girl." Morgan runs into my arms smiling.

"It the best room ever," she says and nods.

I kiss her head and place her back down on her feet.

"Bella, Edward?" Charlie says with a nod toward Bella's room.

We both follow him and walk inside Bella's room. "Edward you are twenty-six, but there's no smoking in this house. We expect you to respect our home and everyone in it. We also expect you to take a share in housework and cooking. Now this here is one of those Futon sofa beds. Right now it just looks like a small sofa, but it folds out to a decent sized bed."

"What?" is all I'm able to say.

"This little sofa ... it unfolds into a bed."

I look at him confused and he sighs. "Edward, we would rather you and Bella didn't share a bed. And before you say you're not doing anything, Bella, we know that. We also know that you sleep better with him near you than you have slept in all the years you've lived here. We're just pointing out that the sofa folds out into a bed."

"I'm sharing a room with you?" I gasp out as I look at Bella.

"Morgan was settled in her room. I thought since we're getting along better that you wouldn't mind?" Bella says quickly.

"You want me to stay?" I say feeling my heart thumping hard.

"Yes, my dad told me that you're moving in with us until you found your own place?"

I shake my head at her. "You really want me to stay?" I say turning to Charlie.

"Sorry, Son, of course we want you to stay. I thought I said that when I told you about your place."

I shake my head at him.

"Well, we thought you and Morgan could stay here with us for now. We were talking about the price of decent places, and I thought instead of you and Morgan taking any old place, I could do up the basement so you had space just for you. You still have your job at Aro's and you could take your time saving money so your and Morgan's first home would be a nice place—a house that you could call a home."

"Thank you," I say hugging him, which takes him by surprise for a few seconds, but he hugs me back.

"I will not let you down; I swear to you, I will make you proud, all of you."

Charlie and Renee run through a list of rules that I know I can live with. When they're done, they walk out the door, but leave it open. Bella rolls her eyes closing it.

"You're really okay with sharing with me for a few weeks?"

"Yes," I say pulling her to me.

"I thought since we've only got a week until Christmas, we could go out tomorrow and get a tree, with Morgan?"

"Really?" I ask excited.

"Yeah?"

"I've never had a real Christmas tree before. You know what the home was like ..."

Bella nods and I'm sure the image of the twig they called a tree comes to her mind, too.

"Edward," Morgan says opening the door and walking into Bella's room. "Can you come and have a tea party with me and my teddies?"

I look to Bella who tilts her head.

"You bet," I say picking her up and carrying her back to her room.

"How are you, baby girl?"

"I'm okay, Edward. I love living here, it's the best, and Charlie lets me play in his car and I even got to switch on the lights."

"Wow," I say as I smile at her.

"Oh and Renee, she lets me make cakes and cookies for my class. Since I brought them in and had nice smelling clothes, I even made new friends."

I smile at her – even though it hurts me knowing I wasn't able to give her all of these same things daily. I made sure her clothes got washed every week, but she only had a few things she could wear to school. Taking food wasn't an option since we barely could keep it on our own table.

"I sent a letter to Santa, and Sally said he'd be at the mall tomorrow. Can we go see him? There's no school tomorrow!"

"Sure," I say trying to work out how I can get money to take her. Even with Charlie and Renee being so welcoming toward Morgan and me, I don't want to ask them for any more than what they've already given us. As for Bella, I owe her too much already.

Morgan keeps talking as we play; she's telling me everything she thinks I've missed.

"Edward, Aro is here to see you," Bella says as she peeks in the door. "Morgan, would you like to help me set the table for dinner?"

"Yes," Morgan says jumping up.

I get up and walk out with Morgan and Bella.

"Hi," I say seeing Aro standing there.

"Edward, good to see you up and alive. I'm just here to drop this off." He hands me an envelope. "I also wanted to tell you that I don't expect you back to work until the fifth of January."

I look in the envelope seeing money.

"What?"

"That's your pay you're due. I didn't want to put it into your bank account with you being missing."

"But, there's more than my normal monthly pay in here?" I say knowing I still had a week to work before payday, meaning I should only have three weeks' wages coming at most.

"You've worked for me for four years now. That means you're entitled to get sick pay. You had enough compiled to pay for two months' wages. I've paid you right up to the fifth of January, and there's also your Christmas bonus in there."

"Thank you," I say taken a little aback by this.

"It's fine; let me know soon if you don't feel you're able to come back on the fifth and we'll work something out."

"No, Sir, I'll be there." Aro gives me a nod; he waves at the rest of them before walking out.

I look at the money seeing I have close to four grand here. I take half of it putting it in my pocket before turning to the Swans.

"Renee, Charlie, I know we never talked about rent or payment, but here," I say handing the envelope to them.

"What's this?" Renee asks.

"Aro dropped off my wages – he said he gave me sick pay and a bonus, too. I have kept some so I can get stuff for Christmas, and put some away, but I would like you to have the rest."

Renee shakes her head giving it back to me.

"Please," I plead, "I want to pay my own way; I've always paid my way."

Charlie takes the money, counts out five hundred dollars, and then hands the rest back to me.

"The way I see it, three hundred a month is more than enough for rent, food and then two hundred for the clothes you needed. You put the rest in your savings."

"But—"

"No buts. I paid my mom three hundred a month, Renee was the same. We take three hundred a month from Bella, you are no different."

"But Morgan—"

"The state is paying us money for her to stay here with us until you are on your feet, so there's no need for you to top it up, son. Stop worrying, you're paying your way."

"Thanks," I say and he nods.

**~SQ~**

I wake up feeling rested, and see Bella is just waking up as well.

"Morning," I say reaching out and moving her hair from her face.

"Morning," Bella says along with a yawn.

"You want a shower or have breakfast first?"

"Shower," I say after thinking it over for a few minutes.

"Okay," Bella says.

I wait until she has left the room before getting out of the bed and into the shower.

I enjoy my first long, warm shower at home, in what feels like forever. Once I've shaved and gotten dressed, I walk into the kitchen and see everyone is there.

Charlie looks up at me and points at the chair next to Morgan. I move to it sitting down just as Renee places a plate of food down.

"I'm doing a double today and your mom's in court all day. I know you're planning on getting a tree, so I'll leave my truck for Edward to drive. We also need you to do the grocery shopping today."

"Do you have a list or do you need me to make it?" Bella asks.

"I have done one, but add anything you know we need that's not on it," Renee says looking between Bella and me.

"Edward, if you can do a little maintenance around the yard for me today, I'd be grateful. Everything you'd need is in the garage."

I nod at him.

"And, don't let this one," Charlie points to Bella, "try and put the outside lights up. The last time she did she fell off the roof."

I turn to look at Bella and she glares at her dad. "It was not the real roof, just the little one above our front door."

"Yeah, and she also overloaded the plug socket and gave the full street a blackout," Charlie says looking right at me.

"It only lasted an hour," Bella says a little glumly.

"We had no lights last Christmas, and it was so cold," Morgan says.

Charlie looks to her and swallows. "Mom _forgot_ to pay our bills," I say quickly. I know Charlie, Renee and even Bella will know when I said forgot – I mean she spent the money on booze.

"Do you think Santa will know where we are?" Morgan asks after a few minutes.

"I already called him, he knows," Charlie says and Morgan turns looking at him.

"You ... know ... Santa?"

"Yes, of course I know Santa. I make sure he's safe while he's in my town."

Morgan looks at Charlie and he looks right back at her.

"Can I give you a letter to give to him?" Morgan asks after a few minutes have passed.

"We'll see him at the mall," I remind her.

"That's not the real Santa, that'll be just a man dressed up like him. I sent a letter along with my class, but if Charlie knows him then I know he'll get it this time."

I sigh and rub her back.

"You can give me the letter and I'll make sure he gets it," Charlie says folding his paper.

Morgan runs off quickly to get her letter and when she comes back, she gives it to Charlie.

"Okay, I'm off to work," Charlie says standing up. He gives Renee a kiss, and then kisses Bella's and Morgan's heads. "Here is my card, get whatever we need at the store," he says to Bella. Turning to me, he hands me a set of keys. "Don't let her drive," he says moving his eye to Bella.

I look to Bella who has a blush on her face. "Why, what am I missing now?" I ask holding back my chuckle.

"She drove backward into the precinct."

The chuckle I was holding bursts out. I had heard about someone crashing backwards into the police station, but never would I have imagined it was Bella that did it.

"It's not my fault – you left the truck in reverse."

"On that note, I should leave too," Renee says standing up holding in her chuckles. "I'll see you all later," she says kissing Bella then Morgan and she even surprises me with a kiss to the top of my head.

"Okay, moving on, what should we do first; get a tree, or shopping at the mall?" Bella asks looking between us.

"Oh wait, if we're getting a real tree, we could go to the tree farm, choose it, go shopping and then go back and pick it up," I say.

"Can we get a big one?" I look to Morgan who looks very excited as she waits for an answer.

Bella nods. "Yes, but I need to get washed and dressed. You, too, Morgan, and then we can leave." Bella gets up clearing the table.

I jump up helping her and soon the dishes are in the dishwasher. Bella goes into the bathroom and I walk Morgan to her room.

I watch as she pulls out what is clearly new clothes. "Where did these all come from?" I ask looking at the warm winter jacket.

"Renee took me out when you were in hospital, to get some new stuff we needed."

"Did you remember to say thank you?"

Morgan bobs her head and then looks to the ground.

"What's wrong?" I ask lifting her chin back up.

"Do you think I'm bad?"

I shake my head at her. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't miss Mom or Dad, and like living here so much better."

"That's okay to feel like that, too, baby. I don't miss them or the old apartment either," I tell her as I hug her.

"I missed you so much. I like living here more now, especially with you and Bella back."

I kiss her head.

"Can you help me make them all something?"

"I can," I tell her.

"It needs to be special."

"It will be, as long as you want it for them. I think they are the kind of people that are happy and pleased when someone gives them a gift, especially one from the heart."

"Why can't Renee and Charlie be our mom and dad?"

I feel my heart sink a little and I'm unsure what to say in response. I've always known deep down that Morgan wanted a mom and dad more than anything. I've only seen Charlie and Renee with her a few times, but they've shown her more love in each of those times than what Mom and Ed have shown her throughout her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So things are looking up for Edward, and Morgan is thriving in the Swan household. What are your thoughts?  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So extra chapter today, or do you want it Monday or Tuesday?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

As soon as Morgan is dressed, I comb her hair and help her put on her new jacket, gloves and hat.

"I'm ready," Bella says as she walks into Morgan's room handing me a coat and gloves.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Your jacket was ripped up, so my mom threw it out. This is a replacement."

I take it from her slowly, I've never had a new—never been worn—before – coat. For that matter nearly all of my clothes are from secondhand shops or Goodwill.

"Thank you," I say and I can hear the emotion in my voice.

"You have new clothes, too. They are in the brown dresser in our room. I should've shown you before you got dressed this morning."

"They didn't need to do all of this."

"They know that, but they wanted to. Just take the stuff and enjoy it, it will show them your thanks alone."

I nod and look to the door

"Go change, we'll have some girl talk and plan our shopping trip."

I walk into the bedroom going right to the dresser. Sure enough the drawers are filled with new clothes all in my size. I take out some new boxer briefs, jeans, socks, t-shirt along with a sweater and put them on. I look into Bella's mirror and smile a little. These clothes are not filled with rips and holes, and they look nice. I put my new coat and gloves on and walk out into the hallway. I stop and look at the wall that was once filled with the pictures and I feel some of my happiness ebb away. The wall now looks so bare.

"Edward?" Bella says softly and I look at her. "Are you ready?"

"All but my shoes," I say and nod at her and go downstairs to get my shoes on. "Okay, let's go and get a tree."

We arrive at the tree farm, and I notice it's very busy.

"Stay near Bella and me," I say as Morgan gets out of the truck.

We walk around the trees.

"The best way to pick a tree is to get the one that speaks to you," Bella says touching the trees as she passes them.

Morgan copies Bella and I shake my head at them.

"This is it, Bella," Morgan says and I walk over to the tree she's standing at.

"Oh, this sure is a beauty," Bella says right away. "And you know what? I agree this is it, because it's talking to me, too."

I look to the huge tree, and notice how much it seems like all the other trees. I'm not certain what makes it so different, but if the girls are happy, so am I.

"Hi there folks," a man says behind us.

I turn around seeing a man standing there. "This is our tree," Bella says pointing to it.

"Do you want me to cut any off the bottom for you – that's about an eight footer?"

"Go around his height," Bella says pointing at me and the man nods. "We'll come back around four, if that's okay?" again the man nods.

We all get back into the truck and Bella leans forward and smiles at me.

"Can we stop off at Lakeside Park before we go shopping?"

I look to her and she just looks back. "Sure," I say and start to drive.

It's not until we get there that I see the seasonal hut is open renting skates to go out on the frozen over lake.

"Oh wow, are we going to try that?" Morgan asks clapping her hands.

Bella drags us to the hut so we can rent our skates.

"I've never skated before," I whisper to Bella.

"You'll be fine, it's just like walking."

I get up feeling very unsure about her claim, but I'd do anything to see this joy on her and Morgan's faces.

"Come on, Edward," Morgan yells.

I look up to see she is out on the ice holding onto Bella.

I place one foot on the ice and then the other, as my feet slide from under me. I go to grab the railing only missing it and end up on my ass.

"Shit that hurt," I say rubbing my ass. I turn on my knee, putting my hands on the railing and try to pull myself up. My feet slide away from each other and down I go again.

"HA, HA," someone laughs, like Neilson from the Simpsons. I shuffle my feet together and stand up straight.

I take a deep breath and let go of the railing only to start to fall again.

"Let me help you."

I look up to see Bella is holding out her hands for me. My eyes move from her as I look for Morgan who's just a little behind Bella skating by herself.

I take hold of Bella's hands and start to pull up, only to yet again lose my balance, and bring Bella crashing down on top of me. I wrap my arms around her hoping I can save her from getting hurt.

"Are you okay?" I ask, and Bella bursts out laughing so hard she is shaking. I smile and push her hair out of her face.

"I'm fine, and let's try this again," Bella says getting up. Easily, I follow her in standing, by grabbing the railing.

"Just take little steps," Bella says holding my hand and I watch her feet, trying to copy her.

We end up skating for two hours, and it took me until the last ten minutes to stop falling. I must admit it was fun, even though I never really got the full hang of it. The best part was watching the girls have fun.

"Edward, can we come back again before the ice melts?" Morgan asks me as I put her into the truck.

"Sure," I say rubbing my hip a little as I climb up into the cab.

"How about we go to the food court for some hot chocolate and have lunch?" Bella says and I look at her. I can see just how happy she looks. She has a slight red tint from the cold to her cheeks and her bright smile makes her eyes glow. Her happiness is making her look cuter than ever.

"Sounds good and I'm paying this time," I say and Bella just looks at me.

"I have my dad's card?" Bella says.

"I still would like to pay."

"You should save your money or spend it on Morgan and yourself."

"I will save some, but I would also like to spend some on you. Besides, the way I see it, I owe you a shitload of money," I say knowing that I still owe her the money she gave to my mom and Ed to take Morgan.

"No you don't."

"I do," I protest.

"No, you never asked for it. I chose to use my money so you don't owe me," Bella replies back and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Fine, so if I choose to buy you something then that's my choice, right?"

Bella narrows her eyes at me. "Yeah, whatever … I'll be getting you a Christmas gift anyway."

I chuckle pulling into the parking lot of the mall.

"So, I'll get you two, and if you say you'll get me two as well, then I'll just get you three." I grin stepping out of the truck helping Morgan down.

The mall is packed full of people shopping for the holidays. After lunch we go to see Santa. We stand in the line for an hour before Bella had to leave to visit the little girl's room.

"Number 2897," one of the people dressed like an elf shouts out.

"That's us," I say scanning the place for Bella.

"Hello, little girl," the man dressed as Santa says, patting his knee. Morgan moves slowly to him and he picks her up placing her on his knee.

"What would you like for Christmas this year, Morgan?"

Morgan gasps at him and I frown.

"What's with the shocked look – of course I know who you are."

Morgan bites her lip and whispers into the man's ear.

"Oh, well that last one is a big gift, but I understand and I'll try very hard to help that happen."

I look between the Santa and Morgan worried about what she could have asked for.

"Now what about you, Edward, what would you like?"

"For Morgan to have the best holiday ever," I say in shock, not understanding how he knew my name or Morgan's.

He chuckles. "What else?"

I just look at him, still shocked.

"Come on, Edward, ask me for something you really want."

I look to see Morgan is happily picking a gift with the help of one of the elves.

"A date with Bella," I say.

The Santa looks at me tilting his head.

"A date with a girl is what you're asking for?"

I nod at him. "Yeah, because I screwed up badly with her. So yeah, I'd like a date with her to show her that I'm the boy she always hoped I was."

Santa nods. "Okay, photo time," he says.

"Oh, thank God I didn't miss the photo," Bella says sounding out of breath.

"Hello, Bella," Santa says.

"Hi, Santa," Bella says giving him a kiss on his rosy cheek.

"I have almost got that gift you asked for," he says with a wink.

"I knew you would," Bella retorts.

I look between Bella and Santa trying to work out what's going on.

"Come on, Edward," Morgan says and I move to them with Bella at my side, and Morgan sitting on Santa's knee. My eyes drift down to look at Bella seeing she's smiling happily at the elf. The flash of light reminds me that we were having our photo taken.

The elf hands me the photo and I look at it seeing that we all look happy.

"Can I get another?" I ask knowing I would like to keep one for myself.

The elf nods and hands me another two. "One for each of you," she says.

Bella and Morgan head to the Hallmark shop to get a few special ornaments for the tree. Before I know it, we are heading out to the truck to go to the grocery store. Shopping with Bella was an eye opener. There are no ready-made meals going in the cart. Bella explains that everything they eat is homemade. There was also some candy, pop and snack foods, along with loads of fruit and vegetables. There was no beer or any alcohol in the cart, which for me seemed so odd. It was odd for Morgan, too, because she asked Bella if she forgot it.

Bella goes on to tell us how Renee and Charlie only drink when they have their monthly date night.

The shopping comes to just under three hundred dollars, and without shame or looking worried, Bella hands the cashier a load of coupons. I stand there open-mouthed, as the total drops down to just over a hundred dollars. I watch as Bella swipes the credit card and signs her name.

"How did you save so much?" I ask as we take the full cart of sacks to the truck.

"Easy, Renee and I always watch the ads, and today is double coupon day. We also have a member's savings card for the store, and it gives us special prices on certain things that we buy in large quantities."

"Wow," is all I can say in response.

We head back to the tree farm collecting our tree, and then head home. I carry the tree in placing it in the corner by the stand, where it will sit when we're done.

"Edward, the Christmas decorations that we have are in the basement, could you get them? They are all marked _Christmas_ and the totes are either red or green. Morgan and I will put the groceries away and make a start on dinner."

"Yep, I'll go do that."

"After you get them up here, the tree saw is by the tool bench in the garage. Can you saw off the bottom one inch and place it into the tree stand?"

"Yeah I can do that, will you get the water ready for it?"

"Yeah, I'll fill the bottom of the stand."

As soon as I've brought the six large totes up, I set to work on the tree. It takes me about fifteen minutes to saw the tree, but I manage to easily slide the bottom into the stand filled with water. I move back and smile at the big tree. Last thing I do is cut the ties and watch the branches stretch out. I pick up my mess and throw it away, and head for the kitchen.

I walk in and smile watching Morgan and Bella working together. Washing my hands in the sink, I can't help but think about how wonderful this family time is.

"So what are we making for dinner?" I ask.

"Beef Stroganoff," Bella says.

"What can I do to help?" I ask and Bella looks at me. "I always wanted to learn how to cook."

"Okay then, you can cut the onions."

Bella takes Morgan and me through each stage showing us how to cut each vegetable, and the beef. Then she tells us how we would know when to add each thing into the pot.

"We can leave that to simmer, as we decorate the tree," Bella says putting the burner on low.

"First thing we need is the music," Bella says as she taps on the iPod and the room fills with Christmas music.

"We then need to put the tinsel on. Morgan, you're the bottom, I'll do the middle, and, Edward, you are the top."

"Oh, I wish it could be Christmas every day," Bella and Morgan sing out at the same time.

I shake my head at them as they seem to be doing more singing and dancing than tree decorating.

After the gold and black tinsel is up, we move on to the bows and bobbles, and then the many strands of clear and multi-colored fairy lights go up.

"That leaves the angel that goes on top. Do you want to put it up, Morgan?" Bella asks as Morgan bobs her head.

I pick Morgan up, and Bella hands the angel to her. I watch as Morgan carefully places the big white angel on the top of the tree. Once she has the angel on the tree, I bring her back down and set her feet on the floor.

"Okay, Morgan, now we have to switch on the lights," Bella says, showing Morgan the switch on the wall that controls the outlet the tree's plugged into. Morgan flips the switch and we all smile and clap.

"Okay, how about we decorate the window now?" Bella says as Morgan smiles, running to the large window in the living room. I watch as they unwrap and set up the fairly decent sized nativity scene, and I again can't help but smile.

"I'll go outside and get to work in the garden."

Charlie was right when he said there was only a little to do. By the time I'm done outside, Bella and Morgan have decorated the entire downstairs. The windows all have sprayed snow flecked on them and window clings. The front bay window holds the Nativity, and there is a bright star hanging in the center top of the window.

I find the girls in the kitchen and they're making Christmas cookies.

"Those smell so good," I say picking one up and taking a big bite.

I grab Morgan's glass of milk and chug it down, because the cookie's a lot warmer than I thought it would be.

"Shit, that was hot," I say.

"That's what you get for not waiting," Bella sings out and Morgan laughs.

I chuckle and kiss her cheek stealing another cookie as I pass by her.

"Edward," she yells as I move quickly away from her.

"You will have to show me how to make these," I say waving the cookie to cool it before putting it in my mouth. "These are so good, but God they're warm."

"Well, hello, everyone."

We all turn to see Renee standing at the door smiling. "The tree looks great."

"Did you see the windows? I did the one by the front door all by myself," Morgan says quickly.

"You did? Well, that's my favorite."

Morgan smiles broadly and I hug her, kissing the top of her head.

The rest of the night goes by with the four of us acting like a family. Just after Renee took Morgan to bed, Charlie pops in getting the dinner Bella had put in a container for him.

"Thanks for doing the yard, Edward. If you don't mind, I think tomorrow I'll have you help me put up the outside lights," he says as he eats a cookie.

"Yes, I'd be glad to help you, but I've never done that before."

"Don't worry; I'll take you through everything. Okay, I best get back to work."

I watch as he goes upstairs and stops to kiss Bella and Renee. He even looks in on Morgan before coming back downstairs.

"Night all," he calls out after patting my back on his way to the door.

I close up the house for the night, and head to bed. I find myself drifting into deep thoughts over how much Morgan and I have really lost, not being part of a family.

"Are you okay?" Bella asks me softly as she looks at me from her side of the bed.

"Yeah, it's just strange to be here seeing a family that works together. You know a family that openly shows their love for one another. I'm happy for you all, but I can't help feeling a little envious over it all."

"It's okay, I do understand. It took me almost a year to trust Charlie and Renee enough to let them in," Bella says pointing at her heart.

"I couldn't understand why they worried about me, asked about my day, or took time to listen to what I had to say." Bella swallows, "do you remember my first Christmas at the home with you?"

I think back to that time and the images fly though my head and I start to chuckle.

"You wanted to have a snowball fight like the others were having, but you were sick and Kate wouldn't let you out," I say and Bella nods.

"So you got flour and mixed in glitter?" I nod and shrug.

"I remember you chasing me around the home, and we both had flour and glitter everywhere. Was it you or me that threw the handful that hit Kate?"

"It was you, but I took the blame," I say as Bella bites her lip.

"She just stood there looking at us saying that she just got her hair and makeup done to go out that night."

I laugh as I can clearly see Kate's angry face in my mind.

"Good times," I say and Bella nods.

"You bought me this, that year," she says showing me a small teddy bear.

I take it from her and remember that I saved my pocket money for weeks so I could get this teddy and a sliver locket necklace for her. My eyes go back to Bella, and I see the necklace is around her neck.

"I never took it off," she says and I lean forward kissing her head. I feel so touched that she kept both of these things so close to her for so long.

"That's still my favorite Christmas of all. Charlie and Renee have made my Christmas' with them special, but for me, that was my first real one, and it was made more special because of you."

I feel a little choked up as the guilt creeps back over me.

"No, don't feel guilty," Bella says reading me so clearly. "I only told you, so you'll know. Just because your and Morgan's lives have been hard, I'm sure she has fond memories that make her smile. Sometimes it's the little things that we remember the most."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So things are getting better and Bella is very smart, isn't she? What did you think of the Swan's Christmas?  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Normal disclaimers still apply.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

I wake up early the next morning and help Bella make breakfast for everyone. After we eat, Charlie and I spend three hours decorating the outside of the house.

We've only just finished when the soft snow starts to fall. I help take the empty boxes and ladders back into the garage.

"Edward," he calls out softly and I turn and look at him.

"There are a few boxes here that I got from your room. They were sealed so I haven't gone through them, but here they are," he says tapping the stack of boxes.

I nod and move to him.

"I'll leave you be," Charlie says walking back out again.

I smile opening the first box. I see it's some of my baby stuff. Some baby pictures, rattles and even an outfit or two. My baby book and some of my original documents like my hospital birth certificate. There are some old paintings and pre-school things I had done. I also see some photos of my mom and me. Everything seems to stop when I was around six. This was the same time my father started getting jail time. I sigh moving to the next box – the second I open it I know this is my life from when I was in care. The whole six years, all piled into one cardboard box.

I take a deep breath and bring out pieces of my life story.

"Little bit," slips out of my mouth as I see the drawing she did for me. I used it as the front page of my picture book. The next page has several photos. Beneath the pictures the words _"my family" _is written. It says family, but the pictures are all of Bella and me. I turn the page and there is another written passage.

"_The people in my family are me and little bit (Bella). She is my best friend, and my job is to protect her always. She has showed me so much love and understanding, and I hope that she will always be in my life. She taught me that everyone has someone they can trust and love."_

I wipe my tears and move through the book. Once I'm done, I put it to the side and look through the loose photos in the box.

After I left the care home, my mind seemed to only remember the bad and painful memories, pushing out the good times that I had. Bella said I saved her, but the truth is, she saved me. Just like she has done now, she's saved me again.

I gather up all of the photos and pictures that I can find, which we did together. I take them with me into the house for safekeeping.

**~SQ~**

The next day I smile as we drop off Morgan at school.

"I want to do some Christmas shopping," I say looking down at the ground.

"I need to get some stuff picked up, too. Why don't we go to the mall? We can go our separate ways and meet back at the food court at one for lunch?"

I smile and nod at her.

At the mall, I'm able to find something for Charlie easily, as it's very clear that he loves fishing. Morgan was easy, too, but she's been a part of my life for the past six years. I know all of her likes and dislikes, as well as my own. Renee was a little harder, but I did find something after half an hour.

The hard part is finding something for Bella. I've been searching for an hour and it's a nightmare. Even with the knowledge that she would love anything I get her, I still find it hard. So far I have picked up a photo album, because I want to make her a memory book. I also went to the arts and crafts shop, to get clay and paints so that Morgan can make her gifts. I got some wood and charms so I can make Bella a new photo frame. Yet I'm still stumped for finding her a gift that is just from me; something special.

In the end, I'm picking up some paper and drawing pencils. Drawing is something I used to be good at, but I haven't done it in a very long time. I want Bella to see herself how I see her, and doing a drawing of her I feel is the best way, I think. I may even throw in a drawing of what I feel would be our dream house.

At half past noon, I start to make my way to the food court. As I'm going down the hallway, I window shop. As I pass this antique shop, a small sliver ring catches my eye. I walk into the shop and ask the man behind the counter if I can see it.

"What are these small stones?" I ask.

"They're birthstones: that one is June and this one is September," the man says pointing out the different stones.

I smile and nod. "I'll take it, please."

"Would you like anything engraved on the band?"

"Can you engrave it: _Ed and Little Bit, forever friends_?"

He nods. "It'll be ready in an hour."

I arrive at the food court and find that Bella has bought our lunch and is sitting with a load of bags.

"How have you got on?"

Bella raises only half her mouth and lets out a grunt. "Mostly down, just one more to go. I have to pick it up in an hour."

I chuckle as I move my plate closer to me. "I got something to pick up in an hour, too."

After a short pause, I look up at her. "What happens in your home on Christmas day?"

"We really start on Christmas Eve. Mom and I make Santa some cookies, while Dad tries to eat them all. Once we're done, we have some hot chocolate and watch a Christmas movie. When the movie is over—around ten—Mom will give each of us one gift. It's always a brand new pair of slippers and a pajama set. After we all open our gifts, we head for bed. We're normally woken up around seven, by ..."

Bella stops talking and smiles at me.

"I think it's best to leave the next part as a surprise for you. Anyway, after that we open some gifts and then have breakfast. We normally play a game or go out and play around in the snow, until lunch time. After we eat, Mom always finds more gifts for us to open. Dad always goes into the station about an hour later for a few hours. He likes to make sure that everyone has a chance to see their families on Christmas. He's always back home before dinner, around six. After we have dinner, Mom takes off for a few hours to deliver small gifts and plates of cookies to each of the families she is working with. That's it really, busy, but laid back at the same time."

I swallow a little touched about how Renee and Charlie still try and make time for others.

"What happened when you ..." Bella trails off and I shrug.

"Mom and Ed never knew what the day was, never mind the month. I had gotten Morgan one of those small one foot musical trees. You know the ones that play music when you wind it up."

Bella smiles at me and nods.

"I would get her what I could and wrap it best I could. I'd get her clothes, not always the best brands, but they were _new_. Buying her anything like jewelry or collectibles was out of the question, because Ed or Mom would take it and sell it. At first I used to try to make us some food, but eggs are about my culinary limit. The last few years I'd take her to the Chinese restaurant down on South Street, because it was the only place open."

I feel Bella's hand on mine and I turn my hand and interlock our fingers.

"You tried, Edward."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'd done enough. She's ... she's seen so much. My mom forgot her so often and Ed ..." I shake my head. "I think he knew she wasn't his, and that's why he treated her like shit."

Bella looks at me in surprise. "You don't think she's Ed's daughter? Does that mean she's Edward's?" Bella asks and shakes her head.

"Yes, only my mother could marry two men that had the same first name."

"But your dad, I thought he was in jail?"

"He is, or was."

I shrug; the guy is incapable of staying out of jail for more than two days.

"He was out for about a month around the time she fell pregnant with Morgan."

Bella sighs as she rubs her head.

"It's okay; I had two great Christmas' with you at the home, so I know it can be happy. As for Morgan, we had good holidays together. Where they could have been better, she always seemed happy. That's all that really counts, right?"

"It is; everything else is just an afterthought."

I chuckle again, because she always tries to make me feel better.

"So, what are you going to do about college?" I ask.

"I'll reapply after the holidays."

"I'm sorry you lost your place because of me."

"Everything happens for a reason. I may've lost my place, but I got my best friend back. Plus, now James, he's," Bella closes her eyes, "he's out of my life for good. Dad said this time it'll be for good and no chance of him getting out. I know that Morgan is safe, and is the happiest I've ever seen her. So I have a lot to be grateful for."

"Me, too," I say softly.

"We should eat," Bella says with a blush.

We finish eating and part ways to get the rest of our stuff done. I head back to the antique shop, pay for and collect the ring. By the time I'm back out of the mall, Bella is waiting for me at the truck.

Bella and I drop off all the gifts at home, and go pick Morgan up. While we're at the school, we buy tickets to the school's Christmas show. We head home where Bella teaches me how to cook chicken pot pie.

"Hi," Renee says walking in.

"I made this for you in class," Morgan says handing Renee the picture.

"Oh, wow, this is amazing – I love it. Is this you?" Renee asks as she bends down to Morgan's level.

"Yes."

"Is this Charlie?" Renee asks with a smile, and I look at the picture and chuckle. I can clearly see Charlie's mustache.

"Yes, and that's you," Morgan points to the lady in the picture.

"You made me look so pretty." Renee walks into the living room and my mouth drops open as she hangs the picture up on the wall.

"Thank you very much, Morgan," Renee says before heading upstairs to change, like she does every day.

I sit down, speechless at Renee's affection for my little sister. Morgan looks at me and smiles before climbing up on my lap.

Apart from Bella and me, Renee is the first person to show interest in her drawings. Mom and Ed used to throw them out without even looking at them.

"Edward, do think you could help me in the kitchen?" Renee says when she comes back in. While she has a smile on her face, I notice it looks forced and I'm worried instantly.

"Morgan, do think you could help me wrap some gifts; I got you that thing you asked me to get?" As soon as Bella says that, Morgan is off my knee smiling happily.

"Remember that I'm here for you," Bella whispers as she walks out with Morgan.

Renee seems to stay quiet until we're in the kitchen.

"I saw your mom and dad today."

I don't say anything as I put the tea kettle on the burner.

"Your dad is back in jail, and I'm sure that comes as no surprise to you."

I shake my head at her. "Is he okay?" I ask unsure of what I should say.

"He's the same asshole he's always been."

I chuckle and look fondly at Renee. She's never been afraid of my dad and has always seen him for who he was.

"Your mom was denied bail by the judge and he has placed her in rehab, instead of jail until the court hearing."

I feel Renee's hand touch my arm and she moves her head to the side so she can see me.

"She wasn't in a good way, the withdrawals has and is taking a toll on her."

I move my head only enough so that Renee knows I heard her.

"She's requested to see Morgan."

I shake my head; there's no way Morgan's going to a rehab clinic to see anyone.

"I spoke to a few family judges and they agree that it's not the best place for her. Not to mention the way Elizabeth is behaving right now, they agree that it would do more harm than good."

I let out a long breath I had been holding because of the worry she'd get a chance to hurt Morgan more.

"What about Ed?" Not that I care about him, but I think I should at least ask.

"He's in jail moaning and fighting," Renee says shaking her head. "We believe we have a good case against both of them. They will be sent down. I just wanted to let you know, you're old enough to understand it."

I look at her. "What about Morgan? Are you planning on telling her?" There's no way I want Morgan to know. She should be enjoying this holiday, not being hurt by them.

"If you don't want her to know just yet, we will support you on that choice, too."

"You think she should know?" I ask confused by her answer.

"At this stage, no, but when your mom gets sent down, then yes. I think it's best to tell her what's happening, but not keep dragging it out. It's important to tell her, but she doesn't need every seedy detail. Sometimes hiding the truth can hurt as much as knowing the truth."

I bob my head agreeing with her. "I'm sorry," I say looking back to the kettle, which is about to whistle. I turn off the burner and grab the cups, putting the chocolate in them before pouring the hot water.

After watching me for a few minutes, she checks on dinner as I stir each cup. "What for?"

"For being bad and unkind to you, when you came to my home. For everything I've ever said and done—for what I did to Bella."

Again I feel Renee touch my arm and I look back at her.

"We ALL hurt; I could see it so clear on you. You've had one of the worst cases I've ever worked with. I hate that the system was meant to protect you and it didn't. I feel as if your parents and the system both failed you. You have to see, though, that even with all that hurt and anger you still looked after my girl. I saw you with her and you always were so gentle. I knew that it didn't change you, that the hurt didn't change you. As for your behavior, I saw it slowly this past year. You were becoming desperate to get Morgan out of there. I hated when James talked to you. I wanted to tell you—make you remember—but I couldn't. When I would see you with Morgan, I knew that there was still a chance for you to be saved. Charlie and I had talked about it; we were going to intervene when we got back. However, by then you were missing. So I guess I'm sorry, too, I waited too long to help. I almost feel like it's my fault you and Bella got hurt."

I shake my head and hug her. "No, it's not your fault – you saved a lot of us kids who needed help, me included. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself."

"No problem," Renee says softly.

"Hi ..."

I turn and wipe my eyes seeing Charlie standing there.

"Hi," I reply turning back around to my cups of hot cocoa.

"You want some hot chocolate?"

"No, thank you, son."

I nod and pick up the three cups and go to where Morgan and Bella are.

"Hey, girls," I say moving to them.

"You take this and I'll be back."

I grab the clay and paints and head back into Morgan's room.

Bella and I help Morgan make a cup and plate set for Charlie and Renee. We end up getting as much paint on each other as on cups and plates, but we have a lot of fun. This is what a family should feel like.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So things are going much better for everyone. What are your thoughts? Extra chapter to post either today or tomorrow, what is your preference?  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**All normal disclaimers apply. **

**Watch your in-box later today for an additional update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>**

"Edward, Bella ..."

I wake up as Morgan shakes me.

"I heard a noise. I think Santa's here."

"What?" I say looking at the clock to see that it's almost seven in the morning.

"Baby, I'm sure that wasn't—"

I'm cut off by a loud chuckle.

"See," Morgan whispers.

"Come on, let's go and see," Bella says moving off of the bed with a grin on her face.

All three of us walk slowly down the stairs.

"I think we should wake Charlie up; he has a gun after all," I say worried about the noises.

"Why would he shoot Santa?"

"Baby?"

"Look, snowy foot prints," Morgan yells pointing at the floor where there seems to be some snow.

"What?" I say in a confused tone.

"Oh ..." I look up seeing the same Santa that was at the mall.

"Santa?" Morgan yells.

"Oh no," Santa says looking at his watch. "I'm running late again."

I look at the Santa's face, and then the more he talks the more I realize that I know him.

"You're the real Santa?" Morgan asks and Santa nods and she runs from my side to him. "Can you stay for a bit?"

"Only for a little bit. I can watch you open some of your gifts, is that okay?"

Morgan seems pleased about this and jumps up and down.

"Do you want your usual hot chocolate, Santa?"

"Please, Bella," Santa says.

I follow Bella into the kitchen. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Santa's staying for a cup of hot chocolate as Morgan opens her gifts?"

Bella and I walk back into the living room to see that Renee and Charlie are now up, sitting and talking to Morgan and Santa.

"What about you, Edward, my boy?"

I swallow before my mouth drops open. "A—"

I am cut off by Bella slapping her hand over my mouth and she gives me a nod to say I'm right. I kiss her hand and grin at her.

"Okay, now we're all here – you can open your gifts," Santa says.

We watch as Morgan opens several packages. She gets new clothes and some art and crafting supplies. She even got a Barbie house and some Barbie dolls. She opens what looks like it may be a book and squeals out and runs into Renee's arms, hugging her. When she turns to me, I can see how excited and happy she is.

"Edward, I got a kindle to read and play games on," Morgan says joyfully.

"That's amazing," I tell her with a big smile. I'm so pleased to see her so delighted.

"Aren't you opening your gifts?" Aro, who's dressed like Santa, asks me.

"Here you are," Morgan says as she hands me a large gift bag.

Renee, Charlie and _Santa _brought me an iPad, good work boots, more clothes, CDs and books. Aro, also known as Santa, then hands me an envelope and I open it. I'm blown away by what I see. He's set it up for me to have a full course as an architect apprentice.

"How?"

"A bird told me it's your dream job. I've seen some of your sketches, so I know this is something you can do. It'll have you working part-time and doing this part-time, but in the end it will be worth it."

"Thank you," I say.

Aro nods at me.

"Well, I need to be going; I still have some children to visit. How about I see you again next year, Morgan?" He gives her a big hug and then he shuffles out the door. My eyes widen as I hear what sounds like sledge bells, and there's even a flash of light that goes across the window.

"Fireworks," Bella whispers in my ear.

"Does he do this every year?"

"Yes, he's off to the home now; don't you remember him coming by?"

I shake my head at her.

"It must have started the year you left then."

Bella looks down to the ground and I kiss her head.

Bella and I help make breakfast, and as soon as we are done, Charlie and Renee settle down to play a game with Morgan.

"Come with me," I say taking Bella back to our room.

Once we are on the bed I pass her the gift bag.

"This is for you," I say and she passes me a bag in return.

I watch her take out the photo album first and she looks through it taking her time.

"So many memories," she whispers at the end.

She looks at me. "A gift for a gift, so now it's your turn."

I nod at her and open the first one I come to. Like me, she gave me a photo album, only this is full of pictures of Morgan and me.

Bella cries when she opens the second gift, it's the new frame I made her. I even put the same photo back in it.

"I'm sorry I broke the first one we made."

Bella shakes her head and hugs me. "Thank you," she says.

My next gift is a cup that has a photo of Bella, Morgan and me with Santa Aro.

"I've done this for you," I say handing her the drawing. In the picture is Bella, Morgan and me outside what I know is Bella's idea of a dream home.

"How did you remember?" Bella asks looking at the house.

"It's strange that once I remembered you, everything came back to me. Everything we talked and dreamed about. This is my goal, before I'm thirty, to build you that house."

Bella runs her hands softly over the picture.

"It looks so beautiful," she whispers.

"You're beautiful."

Bella looks up at me and smiles with unshed tears in her eyes. "Okay, I got you this," she says handing me a wrapped gift. I open it to see it's a new watch. I take it out seeing that she has had it engraved with _Little Bit and Edward, forever friends_.

"Thank you," I say kissing her cheek.

"I have one more sort of. Well ... it's really more of a question," Bella stutters out.

I tilt my head and Bella closes her eyes.

"Would you like to go out with me on New Year's Eve?"

"On a date?" I ask excitedly.

Bella bites her lip and nods. I jump off the bed and grab the box with her ring in it.

"You don't have to. I mean it doesn't have to be a date, date."

"I want it to be a date, here," I say handing her the box. She opens it and gasps seeing the ring.

"It's a promise ring. I promise to always be your friend first, to always strive to make you happy, to love you, the way you should be loved. I swear that the Edward—the cruel, unhappy, mean one—is gone. I swear to you I will never treat you or anyone like that ever again."

I slide the ring onto her right ring finger.

"I love you," I tell her.

"Edward, it's snowing, can we go out and play?" Morgan asks bursting in the room excitedly.

I move off the bed. "Of course we can, let me get dressed."

Morgan cheers and runs out of the room.

"Edward," Bella says softly and I turn looking at her. "I love you, too, but I need to take this slow."

I grin broadly at her. "Slow I can do," I say leaning close to her. "I can do slow for you," I whisper and kiss the side of her face.

The rest of the day was spent just like Bella said between eating and opening small gifts that Renee and Charlie hid. I was pleased when they liked what I had got them. I was happy to watch them make a bigger show about what Morgan gave them both. They even used the cups and plates she made them, when they had their afternoon snack of coffee and cookies.

Charlie and Renee both took turns to pop out, but made sure that we were all happy first. I, for the first time saw they were people that truly care. I know Charlie and Renee weren't only people who just stuck their noses in other people's business. They are truly two people that want to share love and happiness with others who may not get it, have it, or are able to find it on their own.

As the night goes on, we play more games and even settle in for a movie. When it's time to go to bed, I can't help but be so thankful that the Swans are a part of the life Morgan and I have now.

"Well, did you enjoy your first Swan Christmas?" Bella asks me with a smile on her face.

"I did, very much, more than I can explain. Morgan was happy as well; thank you," I say to Bella kissing the top of her head.

As I drift off to sleep, all I can do is be thankful for all of the things I have. It's not the monetary things that I'm grateful for, but the love and support I feel.

**~SQ~**

"Edward," Morgan says quietly, and I slowly open my eyes to see her staring down at me.

"It's snowing; can we build a snowman?"

"Yeah, let me wake up and get dressed."

"YES!" she yells happily.

"Morgan?" Charlie says from the door, and she starts to shake a little.

"Sorry, I was making too much noise. I won't do it again," she says right away.

"You're fine, sweetie, but it's only six in the morning. So how about you come out with me, I need to plow some snow?"

Morgan bites her lip and looks at me.

"Can I?" she asks me.

I nod at her and she kisses me and jumps up.

"Let's go, Charlie," she says and again he chuckles.

"You'll need to get dressed warmly first or Renee will have my rear when we get back."

I lay back falling asleep listening to Charlie and Morgan faintly talk.

It doesn't feel like much time has passed when I wake back up. I look to the clock to see the time now says it's after nine – wow it's been three hours. I look to where Bella normally is in her bed, but see it's empty.

I get showered and dressed and head downstairs. I find Bella and Renee are talking to another lady, who I believe is Tanya.

"Morning," I say faintly and they all turn to smile at me.

"I best be off now. I'll see you later, Renee. Bye, Bella, Edward."

"Bye," I say along with Renee and Bella.

"Well, I think I'll go and get dressed," Bella says quickly and runs out of the room.

"Is everything okay?" I ask worried with the way Bella left the room the way she did.

"Yes, I wanted this for yesterday, but better late than never."

Renee passes me some papers and I look at them.

"This is an order to give, Edward Anthony Masen, temporary supervised guardianship of Morgan-Spice Rum Dwyer."

I frown looking at Renee. "What?" I ask unsure about what I'm reading.

"This was the reason I've been in court so much. I went on your behalf. This gives you legal guardianship of Morgan. Tanya will have to pop in and see you once a week, for the first three months. The visits will go down as long as you are coping, which I have no doubt you will."

I swallow holding back my tears. "So, she won't have to go back to Mom whenever she returns home?"

Renee takes a deep breath. "No, she won't. I'm sorry. I should've told you earlier—I didn't want to work you up or get Morgan upset—Elizabeth signed over her rights to the State. She no longer has any legal say in what happens with Morgan."

I feel my breath leave my body, where I knew that she never cared or was a mom to Morgan, but this just seems so much crueler than I thought she was able to be.

"One of the rules for your guardianship of Morgan is that you both will be seeing a therapist."

"I'll do anything for her." I pause for a few seconds. "What else will help me to keep her?"

"Every case is different, but there are things that seem to mean the most in court. One is maintaining a home, and the court knows that you'll be staying here, and that will be for at least a year or so. By staying here, you'll be showing the court that you're paying rent, helping with the cleaning and cooking as well. With the testimony from Charlie and me, this will only help you. Another is keeping a job, which again you have done for four years now. Plus, now that you're going to be working part-time to get a degree, it'll show that you're trying to improve yourself. Staying out of trouble is a big thing, of course. The judge looked at your past and saw that up until you were twenty-two, you have only some petty crimes. He understood that most of your petty theft charges were so that you could feed Morgan."

"What about when I crashed into Charlie?" I ask.

"He never logged that crime, Edward. Come on, you never went to court, did you?"

I shake my head. I always thought that Charlie had fucked me over, when I pled guilty right away. "I'm sorry," I say again, feeling my heart sink.

I clear my throat knowing it's about time I took some responsibility for my mistakes. "Can I talk to you and Charlie privately?"

"Sure," she says patting my hand.

"Edward ..."

I jump and turn to the door as Morgan runs in.

"That was so much fun, and look at how much I made," she says as she holds out her hand full of different coins.

"Wow, that is a lot," I say with a big smile.

"Yeah, I helped Charlie. I'm going to go show Bella," she says walking out the room.

"Can we talk now?" I ask Renee, really wanting to do this and get it over with.

"Yes, come on into the kitchen."

I follow them in and close my eyes trying to gather my thoughts.

"I know that I haven't been the nicest of people, and I've been unkind to Bella, and both of you. I felt angry at my mom, dad, Ed, and somehow instead of my anger going toward them it went to you. Now I can see that you have only been trying to help me, not that I understand why. I was a low life, but you wanted to help me and I'm grateful for that. I swear to you, from this point on I'm going to be a better person. I'm going to talk things out with Bella, explain why I was the way I was."

"Edward, son, the best way to show someone that you changed is not through words, it's by showing them. You're not and have never been a low life. You haven't always shown the best behavior, but you've always had a reason. Whether it was to protect Morgan, or because of the things your mom and Ed put you through; there was always a reason. We're behind you one hundred percent. Know that you can come and speak to us about anything – no judgments."

"Thank you," I say. I finally feel like there's a light at the end of the tunnel I've been living in and I owe it all to the Swans.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are your thoughts now? We will post another chapter a little later this afternoon, for now I (Kasi) am off tot he doctor. We hope you enjoy this chapter and the one we'll post later today the final chapter (Epilogue) will post tomorrow. Much love and Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays. Nikky and Kasi~  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the second chapter promised for today, see you tomorrow with the epilogue.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Charlie and Renee just left to take Morgan out for breakfast. It's their way to give Bella and me some time alone.

"I love the snow when it's like this," Bella says as she sits on the backdoor steps. I watch her and see how she's looking across the backyard, covered in snow.

"Can I talk to you about why I treated you the way that I did?"

Bella turns and looks at me bobbing her head.

"I got a call from Charlie to tell me my mom and Ed were drunk off their asses. I was twenty years old, and had been living by myself doing odd jobs for two years. During those two years, I was still having people calling me or telling me when Mom and Ed had fucked up. I felt like I was the parent of unruly kids. I didn't want to be linked to her or him, at all. I didn't want the responsibility anymore and your dad more than anyone else seemed to keep me tied to them. I went and picked them up and they went from fighting to making out, both completely trashed drunk."

I tilt my head a little as the night slowly comes back to me.

"They were back to fighting for what must have been the tenth time. They had unbuckled their seatbelts and were trying to push the other out of my car. I stopped the car yelling at them to put the belts back on. Ed threw a beer can at me and I must have pressed on the pedal when it hit me. The car jerked forward right into your father's patrol car. I panicked and did something stupid – I drove away. I drove for about three seconds, before I got my head together and stopped.

"I didn't even make it past his car when I came to my senses. He talked to me about safety, because my mom and Ed didn't have a seatbelt on. He then reminded me that I shouldn't leave the scene of an accident. I even got lectured about having an open container in the car, and he knew it wasn't mine. He talked for ages before handing me a ticket telling me to report to the station the next afternoon. When I got back to the car my mom and Ed were asleep.

"Anyway, I arrived at the station and he booked me in and I signed a statement agreeing that I did wrong. A week went by and he came to my home saying I had been given a hundred hours of community service. I was angry that I didn't get a chance to say my side in court. I felt that he had fucked me over just like every other adult in my life.

"The day before I saw you, I found out my mom was pregnant. I was so angry that she was drinking and not giving a shit about what could happen to the baby. Ed and I got in to a fight; he said I should stop trying to pretend I was better than them because I wasn't. He said I would end up like my low-life father, being in and out of jail, drinking and hurting the people he loved. He said it was a proven fact that children of the state end up beating their spouses and children."

I stop letting out a long breath, I still worry he's right. I really never want to be that guy; I hope it's not true.

"I can now picture you running to me, yelling, Ed, you were so happy. I remember how my heart took off. I never understood until I remembered you, why it did that day. I seemed to hear Ed's words and my mind filled with everything I've been through. As I felt my heart and soul sing praise at seeing you, my mind could not shut out his words. I knew I could not hurt you the way I had watched and experienced the hurt in my life.

"You just stopped running to me and looked at me with your doe eyes. You looked so afraid of me. I hated it. I hated that you—someone to me I hadn't met—was judging me. I remember thinking Ed was right, kids can sense bad things in people. That something must be wrong with me, for my heart to react to a child, like that. Then Charlie caught up with you and I remember thinking I hated him.

"After that, I used to see you now and again. When you talked to me I felt a mix of anger and jealousy. You kept saying how great Renee and Charlie were and how they were nice people. I didn't see that, I only saw my own insecurities and bullshit. Again, I couldn't move past the thought that Renee was to blame for what happened to me when I was in care. I blamed her because she was, after all, the woman that removed me. Charlie had fucked me over, but I managed to keep my anger at bay.

"The years passed, and Morgan and my home life were getting worse by the day. I was working as many hours as I could, but when I was working Mom wasn't feeding or taking care of Morgan. When you talked to me, a voice at the back of my head kept saying that you were helping Renee and Charlie, and they were going to take Morgan away. I was afraid that like me, she would be hurt badly. I kept thinking she should be able to have the life that you were having, and it wasn't fair that she couldn't have that. Plus, there was the dread that I would lose her."

I stop talking taking deep breaths, hating how my mind seems to still fill with images of Morgan being in care, getting hurt, just like I and so many others were. I feel Bella's hand grip a hold of mine. She's silently giving me the comfort I need to carry on talking.

"Then James came along, he told me that he was a child of the state, too. I actually felt like he could understand my pain. You seemed to start talking to me more after seeing me with him. James and Jacob would joke about you liking me. It wasn't that I didn't think you were pretty. It was more like I didn't want any woman to like me. You know just in case Ed was right, so I pushed you away. You wouldn't give up, you seemed to keep coming back no matter what I said. I never agreed with what they said about you, in my head. It was clear that Jacob wanted you, but I wasn't worried knowing that you wouldn't go for him. For me they were the people that I should hang around. The people I couldn't hurt because they were just like me. In fact, I knew deep inside, they were darker than me.

"They knew what my home life was like, and they used that to get me on their side. That's how they talked me into helping them steal the cars. I think that's why I pushed you away more. I was afraid that you would tell your father or he would catch me stealing them. If that happened, Morgan would be hurt because of me. When he killed Riley, I saw it so clear on their face what you were trying to warn me about. Seeing you on Halloween worried about me, was almost my downfall. I was afraid for Morgan, for me, for you.

"I was so scared that everything and all the hurt came out, right at you. I swear I felt exposed when you were around. My time after that seemed to be filled with all the emotions that I stopped myself from feeling in my own life. I could understand your hate for James, and I was jealous that you seemed to have such strong emotions for him. I was hurting and just like the prick asshole I was, I lashed out at you."

I close my eyes and my mind takes me through all the things I've done and said. As I have these flashes, I know I don't deserve her forgiveness.

"Edward," Bella sobs out.

I look to her for the first time, seeing she is crying.

"I'm sorry," I say again. The words just don't seem good enough for what I put her through.

"You weren't as bad as what you think you were to me. I never picked up on any dislike you had for me. You were just indifferent to me that was until James arrived. I could see him trying so hard to make you like he was, but I saw you with Morgan. I saw the boy that I knew so well. He was there under all the hurt and anger. It was part my fault I could see that my talking non-stop was not what you wanted or needed at the time. However, I promised Morgan so I kept trying harder. You never really said anything to me."

I chuckle out a dark laugh. "That's the problem, I should've stopped them. Just the way they talked shit about you, when you did nothing to warrant their abuse at all, should've made me stick up for you."

"That's sometimes harder than what people think. It's hard to be the one to stand up, speak out first. James wanted you as a friend; he wanted to take my best friend away from me. He's so good at playing the part of the hurt, lost boy. Now we need to move on, and you need to learn how to deal with your emotions. Helping you is something—if you'd like—I could help you with."

"I would like that," I say softly.

Bella smiles at me and then out of the blue hugs me. The second her small arms are around me, I hug her back.

"Come on, let's play in the snow," Bella says getting up and running into the middle of the backyard.

Before I can stand she picks up some snow and throws it at me. I wipe my face clear of the snow to see that she has another one. I chuckle jumping out the way as it's flying at me.

"Little Bit, remember, I always win this game."

"Well, I'm bigger now," she says throwing a third snowball at me.

"You asked for it," I say swooping down and getting a snowball of my own. I roll on the ground and throw it hitting her on the first try.

When Charlie, Renee and Morgan come home, I'm a little stunned to see them join us in our game. After we all play a while, we build a snowman family. After we decorate and name them, we go in to get warmed up and dried off. We decide to play a few board games together, before Charlie leaves to go to work.

The next few days seem to follow much the same; without all the heavy, of course. Charlie, Renee and Bella, make Morgan and I feel like we're a part of the family.

I have had my first talk with Rose, who's also Bella's therapist. She has agreed to see me weekly for now. For the first time in my life, I feel safe and happy. It just saddens me that Morgan and I could've had this sooner, if I'd just taken my head out my ass.

Since tonight is New Year's Eve, it's Bella's and my first date. Charlie strangely gives me two talks: one as a father giving a man rules about dating his daughter. This one I expected, but the second was a father who was giving his son advice. I was so touched by this that I started to get a little choked up. I've never had a talk like that before; I've never had any sort of parent and child talk.

I knock on Bella's bedroom door—well my bedroom, too—and she opens it. I look her up and down seeing she looks so unbelievably beautiful. I really can't believe how lucky I am.

"You look amazing," I say stepping forward to kiss the side of her face. "And these are for you," I tell her handing her the lilies I picked up earlier today for her.

"They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful," I say huskily as she says _thank you_.

"I'll put them in some water, and then we can head out."

I bob my head as we walk downstairs.

"I wanna go, can I go, too?" Morgan whines as we enter the living room.

"Sorry, Baby girl, not this time," I tell her as I bend down to her level.

She pushes out her bottom lip at me and crosses her arms.

"Tomorrow, you and I will do something, just the two of us, okay?"

Morgan sighs but thankfully she nods in agreement.

"Be good," I whisper in her ear. I stand up seeing Bella hug her parents.

"Have a good time, and call if you need us," Charlie says as he switches on his police radio.

"We'll be fine; there's no need to listen to that," Bella says and Charlie just looks at her.

"I've always done this when you're out at night; why would I stop now?"

Bella shrugs and tilts her head toward the door. I pick up our jackets and the keys to Renee's car, which she said we could use tonight.

The drive to the cinema is short, but the line for purchasing tickets is really long. I'm grateful for the advice Charlie had given me the other day – he said buy your tickets in advance, so I did.

After the movie, we are going out for dinner, so we only pick up some drinks before heading into the theater and taking our seats.

As the movie plays, Bella hugs against me, and it causes a warm tingling feeling to grow inside of me.

Once the movie's over, I'm reluctant to break this closeness, but we have dinner plans. We head over to the restaurant where I've booked us a table. Bella and I talk so much that by the time we eat, our meals are cold. I was worried at first about the cold food, but it didn't seem to bother Bella at all.

After eating we decide to take a walk along the park, to see all of the lights off the water.

"Do you have any New Year's resolutions?" Bella asks me and I nod.

"My resolution is to strive to be a better person. To buckle down and to grasp the partnership that Aro has given me with two hands." I stop walking and frown.

"What?" Bella asks.

"How did he know I wanted to be an architect?"

Bella gives me an innocent look, but I know now this was her doing.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"Maybe ... Marcus has been telling Aro he wants to retire, which means that he was going to have to look for someone anyway. Besides, he had already seen some of your drawings. Marcus said that you changed some of his designs making them better."

I smile and nod at her. "Thank you for putting in a word for me and helping me get this opportunity. What about you, any resolutions?"

"Don't know really, how about find a job or what I want to do in life," Bella says with a shrug.

"I thought you wanted to go to college and major in English literature?"

"You remembered?" Bella says lightly.

"I always remember our talks."

Bella just looks at me with her mouth open a little.

"I may not have wanted you to talk to me, but I seem to remember what we talked about."

"I'm not sure. I enjoyed working with Morgan's class, so ..." Bella shrugs a little.

"I remember when you told me your dream job was to work in a toy shop." I smile at the end.

"I still would love that."

"No rush, you know. You still have time to think about it?"

"That's true, I do have time."

We start to walk again.

"I'm going to miss you when I start working again. It's going be weird not being around you so much."

"You'll more than likely be grateful for the male company."

"Yeah, that is a bonus."

I look to my watch seeing it's only a few minutes to midnight. I pull Bella around to face me.

"For the first time in my life I'm looking forward to what the next year will bring. These past two months have been difficult, but I would gladly go through them again because it opened my heart, mind and soul to you. I know that I've always loved you, even if I didn't remember. As scary as I find it, I am in love with you. You're who I want to spend my life with."

"I have always loved you. I think I've always been in love with you," she responds.

I smile kissing her lips. What starts off as small chaste kisses heats up as we cling together.

I can hear the fireworks going off, and it tells me it's now January first. Even the loud booms and cheers from others around the area don't pull us apart. After several minutes of kissing this girl and working us both into panting breaths, we finally pull apart.

I put my forehead to hers; our faces are so close that when I open my eyes she is blurry.

"Are you ready to go home, Little Bit?" I whisper out.

"I am," she says touching her lips back to mine.

I kiss her again and hold her close to me, before making our way back to the car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what are your thoughts? Did you like the way they spend New Year's? The final chapter will post tomorrow. Feel free to join us on Facebook, if you want. the group we use there is TeamAllTwilight & AndTAT Fan Fiction. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas, or whatever it is you celebrate, we hope this finds you happy, healthy and enjoying your family and friends to the fullest.**

**Nikky and Kasi~**

* * *

><p><strong>SQ Epilogue<strong>

**Four years later.**

"Edward," I hear Charlie say and I turn and smile as he walks up the driveway. "Renee said she's on her way home with Bella and Morgan. Where in the world did you ever find a ribbon big enough to go around this house?"

"It was much more difficult than I care to explain," I chuckle. "I have everything fully stocked and everything is working tip top. I have everything all set up to surprise them with the showing tomorrow morning, before the festivities start. I'm done here, so we can head for home ... well, your home."

"Son, it'll always be your home, too."

I smile and we share a one-armed man hug, before heading for our vehicles.

When I had arrived back home with Bella that New Year's day four years ago, I asked her to be my girlfriend. Of course she accepted, and we've been together ever since. Things weren't always so easy for us, as we were living in the same house. Especially since the house we shared together also housed her parents and Morgan. We only had a limited amount of private time, but we fully made use of it, when it was available.

Things did become easier when Bella and I both moved into the basement about two months after New Years. It's well-designed and big enough for us to have a small sitting area, a bedroom room to sleep in and our own bathroom. The best part is that it's soundproof and private. It's allowed us the ability to talk openly without anyone else putting in their two cents.

Since my mom signed away all of her legal rights to Morgan, we had to remove Ed's rights. When Ed willingly said Morgan was not his and DNA proved that fact, we had to petition the court to do DNA on my father. Of course, my suspicions were correct and Morgan and I share the exact same parents.

Because our birth father is still in jail and needs to serve another eight years, his rights were removed. With the support of Bella and the guidance of Charlie and Renee, it took me eight months to prove to the court that I could care for Morgan. I was granted permanent guardianship of Morgan just three years ago.

Morgan was already calling Charlie and Renee Ma and Pa. Because Ed had no binding ties to Morgan, the court also granted me the right to change her name. No longer is she named after a bottle of booze, she is now Morgan Lynn Swan. I had a reason for this choice and when I told Charlie my reasoning, he had tears in his eyes.

I had asked him for permission to ask Bella to marry me, and when I asked I told him of my plans. When Bella and I marry, I intend for all accounts and purposes to take the last name of Swan. Charlie, of course, hugged me close and told me he was proud to be my father. Since that day, Charlie and I have been even closer than we were before.

On our first anniversary I asked Bella to marry me, which she happily accepted. Then that year, I started to work for Aro as his architect and slowly the money started getting better. The next year Bella and I started volunteering for the big brother – big sister programs for young teens in care. I find this was one of the most rewarding things I've ever done. The foster care system is still not the best, but it can only change with having good people working for it. Teenagers in the system really need people they can trust and talk to.

When Bella went back to college that fall, she decided to go into Social Work. She also started working at a Build-A-Bear Workshop. I remember going to get her one day, so we could have lunch together. I stood at the door of the shop and just watched her happy face as she talked to a small girl as she filled her bear. I couldn't help but smile when Bella had her kiss the heart and make a wish before poking it inside the bear. I knew then that she'd be a great social worker, because she truly has a heart of gold.

One of our hard times came about two and half years ago, when James was finally tried for his crimes. There was a delay after delay in his hearings, and finally the day in court arrived. At the court hearing for James, his lawyer used the fact Bella was dating me to throw doubt on both our testimony. But after three weeks of evidence, testifying, and trial arguments, the jury took only two days to come back with a guilty verdict on all counts. James was sentenced with two counts of kidnapping, two counts of attempted murder, extortion, first degree murder and a grand total of seventy-five counts of grand theft auto. He was sentenced to three counts of life in prison, and he will never see the light of day outside of a prison wall.

Jacob turned State's evidence against James and Mrs. Cope. At least he was not stupid enough to plead not guilty. He had been sentenced the year before James' trial, and he was also never to see freedom. Jacob died in prison before James' trial, and Mrs. Cope is charged with his murder. Apparently, she somehow paid an inmate to murder Jacob. Mrs. Cope's trial was a doozy, but at least only I had to testify there. Jacob's testimony during the grand jury indictment was used at her hearing. With her paying to have him murdered, in the end she will spend the rest of her life in prison.

Life after the trials all fell into a routine, with all four of us adults working together to bring Morgan up in a happy, well-adjusted household.

Just the beginning of this year, I bought this nice chunk of land that's only a ten-minute walk from Renee and Charlie's home. I have spent nine months building Bella's, Morgan, and my dream home. While I didn't get it done before I turned thirty, it's done so once we are married, we can move into it. The hardest job has been keeping Bella and Morgan away from the property. I wanted our new home to be my gift to them both when we become a legal family.

Arriving to the only true home I've ever known, I park next to Charlie's backed-in cruiser. We both get out and Charlie smiles at me.

"You really have done a great job, son, they're both going to love it."

"You really think so, Dad?"

I started calling him Dad and Renee Mom two years ago. They are, after all the only parents I've ever known.

"I do, now come on; you will need your rest for tomorrow."

**~SQ~**

Bella and I planned our wedding a little backwards. We are having a big get together with all our friends and family. We are gathering for dinner first, then we will have a big party with dancing and toasts. The party will stop at eleven o'clock, so that Bella and I can change into our wedding clothes. The wedding will start about half past eleven and we have it timed out to share our first kiss, as the clock strikes midnight on New Year's. After our kiss we will share one last dance, before I will take Bella to our new home for our wedding night.

**~SQ~**

The morning dawns with a smile on my face. I brush Bella's hair from her cheek and kiss her until she wakes up.

"Good morning, husband-to-be," Bella says with her sleep-filled morning voice.

"Good morning, wife-to-be," I say before kissing her fully. "I need you to get up and dressed. Wear something warm, we're going for a short walk with Morgan."

"Okay," Bella says inquisitively.

"You'll see soon enough, now hurry up."

I get up and throw on my jeans and a hoodie. "I'm going to make sure Morgan is ready, meet me in the kitchen."

With one more peck on her lips I am up the steps and grinning as I see Morgan all ready to go eating cereal.

"Edward, where are we going? Ma said I had to be ready to go in ten minutes."

"We're going for a short walk, so I can show you something really special."

"Okay," she says cheerfully.

Once we all have our coats on, we go for a walk to our new home. When we are about a block away, I start the speech I planned.

"Well girls, you know that I love you both tremendously, right?" I ask as we continue to walk.

"Yeah," they both say together.

"Morgan, remember how we talked about Bella and I will be adopting you once we are married?"

"Yes," Morgan says.

"Well, sweetheart, I am bringing you and Bella—our family—to see where we will be living."

Bella gasps and Morgan cheers.

I stop and look into Bella's eyes, and give her a smile.

"I built our dream home, and we will start living here tonight. When we return from our honeymoon, Morgan will be joining us."

I turn them both to face the house. "Welcome home," I say with a smile.

Charlie and Renee are standing beside Renee's car. Renee is videotaping us. Bella and Morgan are holding hands and jumping around like crazy, while cheering.

Charlie hands Bella the scissors and taking my hand with hers and Morgan's hand over ours, we cut the ribbon together.

We all tour the new house together, and Morgan loves her full-sized canopy bed. She also has two big built-in bookshelves on either side of her bay window with a bench seat. The only thing that will need to be moved into our home is our clothing, and personal things. Renee and Charlie are planning to do most of Morgan's things while Bella and I are in Hawaii.

After looking around for over an hour, Bella, Morgan and Renee drop Charlie and I off at home and head to get their hair and nails done. Charlie and I both get our showers and head over to the community center, where our dinner, dance and wedding will be held.

The food is all ready to go, and my beautiful soon-to-be wife has arrived. Soon our guests will be arriving and we finally get a chance to relax and enjoy our day.

Before I know it we've greeted all our guests and our dinner is being served. Everyone is having a great time and the food is delicious. Charlie and Aro both take turns giving wonderful speeches. We cut the cake and have fun doing all the normal things backwards.

When we dance, everyone joins us. When Bella dances with Charlie, Renee and Morgan dance with me. The dancing and having fun continues right up to eleven. While the wedding party gets changed, Aro takes charge of setting the room up for the ceremony.

At twenty after, I'm standing off to the side talking with Reverend Berty. Aro has everyone settled into chairs and the DJ has started playing the music that tells me it's time to take my place with Reverend Berty.

After we are at the front, the song changes and Renee walks down the aisle carrying a small bunch of colorful daisies. Next down the aisle is Morgan, who is throwing handfuls of petals as she comes to the front. The music again changes and becomes slightly louder, everyone stands and turns to face the back of the room.

First I see Charlie, but on his arm is who I feel I've waited my whole life for. Bella is breathtaking. The long, white dress flows like silk over her skin. Her hair is pulled back and her smile is bright. I'm lost in her eyes and before I know it, Charlie is placing her hand in mine.

"Son, just love her as you have all this time."

"I will, forever," I say as he hugs me.

I watch him kiss Bella's cheek and I see her eyes are glassy with tears.

As Reverend Berty speaks, I still feel lost in her eyes. Before I know it, I hear the words I've wanted to hear for years. "It's my great honor to pronounce you husband and wife. Happy New Year, everyone, Edward, you may kiss your bride."

I pull her closer to me, and pivot, dipping her slightly and kiss her as the sounds of fireworks boom outside the building. The drapes open behind Reverend Berty and the fireworks are visible over the water.

Everyone cheers and hugs and kisses their spouses, family and friends. By the end of the fireworks, Charlie, Renee, Bella, Morgan and I are huddled together by the window just embracing the New Year together as our own family unit.

Once we have our first dance as husband and wife, I take Bella to our new home. The walkway is lit by the solar-charged lights.

"Edward, this is amazing and beautiful. This is the best design you've done – ever," Bella says with a happy sob.

I pick her up and carry her through the door; I turn and push the door shut with my knee. Bella leans down and flicks the lock, before wrapping her arm back around my neck.

"Shall we head straight to the bedroom?" I ask still holding her in my arms.

"Yes, _husband_, to our room," she says as she kisses my neck.

I carry her up the stairs and into our master bedroom. I place her softly on the bed. I slowly remove her shoes first, and work my way to the back of her dress. I kiss each bit of skin that is revealed as I unbutton her dress. Several little buttons and kisses later, my sweet wife is panting. I help her stand and remove her dress.

I place the dress on the bench at the foot of our bed. When I turn, Bella starts to unbutton my shirt, as I shrug off my jacket. Once we both have removed our dress clothes, we move back to the bed together.

This is not the first time we've made love, but this will be the first time I will make love to my _wife_. We both know what makes the other tick, and we hunger for each other. While looking in her eyes, I enter her tightness and we both let out a moan of pleasure. With each push and pull I can feel my love only get stronger. With each moan and kiss, I know this is exactly where I've always been destined to be.

"I love you," she whispers kissing my neck and chest.

"I love you, too, my _wife_," I say falling over the edge of ecstasy following my wife.

As I drift off to sleep that night, with my wife in my arms, I think about my life. It took losing my heart and soul to hear what they were screaming at me all along. I know now to always listen to what my heart and soul tells me, they've never steered me wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: We hope that you have enjoyed this Christmas and holiday spirited story. Please let us know what you thought of the story.  
><strong>

**We have two more stories posting yet before years end. We will be posting one of the two just as soon as the banner is done. There will also be another short novella posting before the end of the year, called: Swan's Toys, Trees and Reindeer - this will be 9 chapters when completed and I am currently working on chapter 8. Nikky has already sent me her part, I just have to finish both and get them to the beta.  
><strong>


End file.
